Through Emerald Eyes
by Erik'sangel527
Summary: Christine's life is torn apart one summer night by a man who wears a mask. Then, another man enters the picture. He also wears a mask. Who can she trust? How can she escape this nightmare in order to fulfill her dreams? Modern day, E/C... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **

Christine Daae is 18 years old and eager to go to college. Her plans are set and her future seems bright because it revolves around what she loves most- singing. One terrible night, however, everything changes. Her once normal life fades away and is replaced by a nightmare, due to a masked man's viciousness.

Just when she thinks she might be safe, a man wearing a mask finds her, and though he claims not to be, Christine accuses him of being the same man who hurt her so badly. One fact remains, though- he acts nothing like the man who kidnapped and raped her.

Who can she trust? And will her life ever get back on track?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Hospital room... July 21 _

"Now, please, start from the beginning," the policeman implored slowly.

I had three bottles of water and a tape recorder beside my hospital bed. It was going on a few days being here, and the police desperately wanted a story. Never before had something this big happened here in little Plymouth, Indiana. "Alright," I began with a tenseness in my voice that would probably never go away... Not after everything that had happened to me. "It all started on the fourteenth…"

_Flashback to… July 14 (11:15 pm)_

"Hurry up, Christine!" Meg yelled while pounding on my bathroom door. She was always yelling at me, trying to knock some sense into my wandering mind.

I lived with Meg Giry and her mother, my Aunt Giry. The two of them were my only living relatives. After my parents died in a car crash, the Giry's took me into their household. I've always wondered why and how they could put up with me for these seven long years. I was never any fun to be around.. All I pretty much did was sing and sleep. I suppose they felt an obligation.

Meg was the 'fun one'. She was everything I wasn't, and at one time that might have made me feel jealous... But now, after going through the process of losing my parents, jealousy never crossed my daydreaming mind. Meg was my only real friend, although we had nothing in common. At least she never gave up on me.

Tonight, for instance, she invited me to go clubbing with her and a few friends. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to turn her down either. So, here I was in my bathroom, sitting on the tiled floor listening to some soothing Debussy music on an I Pod the Giry's bought me for Christmas last year.

I stood and composed myself. I felt so trashy in the revealing top and skirt Meg picked out for me to wear. "I'm coming, Meg."

"Well, good! I thought I'd have to drag you out of that bathroom. You've been in there for over an hour, Chris! Why are you so nervous?"

"I've just never been clubbing, that's all," I replied defensively while unlocking the bathroom door.

Meg sighed when I walked out. Hurriedly fixing my hair with her hands, she said, "Look, you're eighteen and going to college in a month. It's time to get out and have some fun! I mean, seriously, you're going to be the only person in college who hasn't partied. Tonight's the night."

Meg always knew what to say. She had a way with words. She could probably make breaking a bone sound fun.

Her bringing up college did bring a smile to my face, though, despite my nerves. In a month, I'd be going to the University of Indiana to major in vocal performance. I was set on pursuing the one dream that meant something to me… singing opera on stage.

"Now, you look great," she said, trying to reassure me. "The guys are waiting for us downstairs. Let's go."

"Guys?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes guys, silly! You don't just go clubbing without them. The blonde one is yours. You'll recognize him from school. His name's Raoul."

"Oh yeah, the guy with the French name who isn't really French at all," I said with a roll of my eyes while following her down the hall.

She considered it briefly before confusedly replying, "Uh.. yeah, him… Anyway, yeah, and mine is John, of course."

"Of course," I echoed. We made it downstairs, and the two guys were there, as Meg said they would be. "Hello," I spoke softly to erase the silence.

Raoul looked uncomfortable, like he didn't really want to be there . Of course, who could blame him? I was known as the 'weird one' at school before we graduated. That's the way I wanted it, though. I had no immediate family, so why have immediate friends, besides Meg?

"Hey," he mumbled making his uncomfortable demeanor even more obvious.

I watched as Meg approached John and kissed him. Raoul and I kept a good twenty foot distance while this occurred. When they were finally done, Meg spoke. "Ok people, let's go. The night's not getting any younger."

We all headed for the door, but I couldn't help but insist, "Meg, shouldn't we leave a note for your mom? She'll probably get back from her work party before we get back."

She let out an annoyed groan. "Christine, it's fine. I told her what we were doing. She's cool with it. Now, let's go." She was obviously anxious to get out of the house.

_Guess I missed when that happened, _I thought. I was rather surprised Aunt Giry was letting us go to a club. Perhaps Meg hadn't told her the whole truth.

The car ride to the club was miserable. There was no talking during the drive. It seemed as though everyone was happier listening to deafeningly loud rap music.

Finally, after twenty minutes of driving, we ended up at a club called Tonic. We got out of the car, and my ears were greeted by louder music than before... We weren't even inside yet. _Why, oh why did Meg want me to come here?_ I inwardly asked myself feeling very out of place.

We entered the club, showed the guy at the door our ID's, and received stamps on our hands to indicate that we we couldn't drink. Then, Raoul was gone before I could even blink. Meg and John held hands while walking into the club, and I was left looking like a lost loser behind them.

Although I didn't care for the attention, I couldn't help but notice the stares I received from members of the opposite sex. They weren't 'Gosh, isn't she weird,' stares either. Any normal girl would love the looks I was getting. As for me, I just crossed my arms and averted my eyes.

It took me a minute to realize Meg and John were heading for the dance floor. _No way,_ I thought. I didn't dance, and that was the way it would stay. Not even Meg would be able to change it. Somehow, I was able to get her attention and pointed to a table on the other side of the large room. She shrugged and turned back to her boyfriend not caring about what I did and didn't do.

On the way to the table, three guys approached me wanting me to dance with them. I replied with the only lie that popped in my head. "I'm here with somebody else." Before I could make it to the table, however, it was taken over by some tired dancers. _Just great.._ I thought in despair. I looked around only to be met with numerous guys' eyes in every direction. Never before had I thought, 'Hey, maybe I'm attractive!' I had long, usually frizzy, curly brown hair, green eyes, and a small build that lacked every curve Meg was gifted with. I definitely never considered my appearance to be 'hot'. Maybe all of these guys were just desperate for anything they could get.

God, how I hated the feeling of being watched!

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I was standing by myself near a wall feeling disgusting and getting a headache from the loud music and overwhelming smell of cigarette smoke. _I need some fresh air._ I looked down at my watch: 12:30 am. _Surely they'll be ready to go soon.. I'll just go outside for a minute. Then, I'll come back and find them._

I made my way to the entrance avoiding every approaching guy and left with a sigh of relief. As the outside air hit my face, I welcomed it gladly by tilting my head towards the sky. I was alone and I loved it. Walking until I couldn't hear the club's music anymore, a smile came to my face. The night really wasn't that bad. Pretty peaceful, actually.

It would be far easier to think out here. So Raoul had left? Nothing surprising there. _I'm sure he only agreed to go with me in the first place because he's John's best friend. _And Meg and John were probably still rubbing up against each other creating those trashy but popular dance moves everybody liked. It was gross, in my opinion.

Well, at least here I would be able to think about my plans for the future. The irreversible plans I had been making since I was ten years old. _College. Just a month until I go. _I couldn't wait. Maybe it would be there that I would finally fit in. Even if I didn't fit in, though, at least I would finally be able to try to make my parents proud. It was their dying wish that I make my dreams come true, that dream being singing on stage.

Something suddenly caught my eye.

It looked like the same car that had passed by only moments before was passing by again. _No,_ I thought. _It's gotta be a different one… I just didn't get a good look at the first car. Yeah, that's it._ I just shrugged it off not wanting to return to the atmosphere of the club yet. _Just a few more minutes…_

Well, now my thinking couldn't be as peaceful, unfortunately. Now, I had my guard up.

A few minutes later, I felt a strange gust of wind from behind me. I turned my head and found it to be nothing at all. My imagination always was running away with me. _Nobody's here, stupid!_ I thought to myself. Nobody from the club would follow me. They'd much rather be dancing or something.

But, even so, it finally did hit me that I should head back. I'd gotten enough fresh air.. fifteen minutes of it, in fact. I turned and walked back, unable to forget that extra gust of wind I had felt moments before.

It didn't occur to me until then just how far I had walked. _That was irresponsible of me!_ My heart was beginning to beat faster. _Nobody from the club could even hear me yell from here-._ Before I could finish that thought, I let out a blood curdling scream and dropped my purse.

A gun, _yes, a gun_, was pressed hard against my back, and I could feel the breath of a man on my neck. He didn't say a word before pushing me against the wall of a nearby building. I let out another scream as the side of my face came in contact with the hard brick. When trying to stop the pressure with my hands, I'm pretty sure I either sprained or cracked a wrist, which made me scream again. This guy was strong...

In the process of hitting the wall, I closed my eyes tightly. Before I could open them, the man turned me so that my back was against the wall, and I was facing him. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and just as slowly, my green orbs widened at the sight of him. He was so close, so very close, and his face was all I could see. Well, actually, no I couldn't, for it was completely covered by a black mask. A black hat was covering his head. My wrist was forgotten in that moment, but I let out another shriek without even meaning to.

Without hesitation, the man slapped me hard across the head with one glove-covered hand. Still though, he didn't speak.

Then, quite suddenly, in the midst of my unparalleled terror, an overwhelming curiosity took over my instincts. I reached out with my right hand that wasn't injured and removed the mask from his face. The face underneath made tears spring to my eyes, and the initial contact of the handle of his gun to the side of my head was the last thing I remember before falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback to… July 15_

The next thing I remember was feeling excruciating pain in my head and left wrist and feeling pretty chilly. Still not completely conscious, I tried to cover myself to escape the chill.

My eyes flew open when I realized _why_ I was so cold. I was completely naked! After fully comprehending this horrific fact, I began looking around frantically for my clothes. That was when I realized where I was... I was in a cage. Not only that, but I was _outside_ in a metal-barred cage. I had never been so scared in my entire life. My wild thoughts finally slowed to one: _What has he done to me? _Of course I remembered the man in the mask.

I began examining myself with my right hand. As I had feared earlier, my left wrist was definitely either sprained or broken. My right hand immediately went to the side of my head. There, I felt dried blood from where he hit me with the gun. Then, it moved to my face. There was blood all over the right side of it.

By then, I had realized I was alone. It was daytime, and I was locked in a small cage in what looked to be the woods. God only knew exactly _where_ I was. My clothes were piled outside the cage, and, had they been in my right arm's reach, I would have grabbed them through one of the cage's small holes.

_I have to get out of here!_ I thought. _But how? _Who knew how much time there was before my kidnapper would return? _And then what? What will he do to me? What kind of sick bastard am I dealing with? He's left me alone in a cage like a dog! And I'm completely naked!_

I began to cry weak, scared tears, and when the tears hit the wounds on my face, I wailed at the sting. I wanted out of this nightmare! But no, this wasn't a nightmare. This was a living hell, and I was very much awake.

_What if I die? _The thought could not be ignored. I would never be able to live my dreams! I would die younger than my parents had with only high school under my belt! Oh, how I wished I had taken a self defense course, or Girl Scouts… or something!

The man wasn't a complete idiot, that was for sure. He had left me completely vulnerable on purpose, I could tell. It was torture, like a cruel game, and this was my torture chamber!

Suddenly, I heard someone approaching. I scrambled to a corner of the cage, brought my knees to my chest, and wrapped my right arm around them for covering. The person came into view, and it was, of course, the man in the mask. He stopped when he reached the cage and proceeded to stare at me. His eyes were all I could see. And how I hated those eyes. Those light blue eyes! I would never forget those, just as I would never forget his face.

Silence settled for a long time. Dead silence. I was slowly going crazy under the unknowing. _Why won't he speak? Why won't he speak? _"W-what's going on?" I yelled, although the words seemed stupid to my ears.

With that, he hit the cage with terrifying strength. It was his way of warning me to shut up. I had never felt so helpless.

All was silent, yet again, except for our breathing, mine terrified, his angry.

Then, to my complete and utter horror, he brought a key from his pocket and unlocked the top of the cage. He then removed the top and threw it to the side. The walls around me fell to the ground, and there was nothing separating the two of us any longer.

My teeth chattered helplessly in fear, but I did try to scramble to my feet. There was no way I would give up without a fight! I had to run!

No sooner than I tried did he grab me by my hair. I screamed as he yanked it so hard that I fell back to the ground.

I was completely under his control.

_No!_ This was not the way it was supposed to be! _I have a future, and it's not this!_ A mad rage overcame me, and I kicked and clawed at his tall form. "Let go of me!"

I should have just left him alone, because, next thing I knew, he grabbed my already wounded left wrist with his free hand and squeezed it.

The pain was too much. So much, in fact, that I vomited all over him and the ground.

Surprisingly, that disgusting display took him off guard, and he let go of my hair. In the moment of freedom, I yanked my immobile left arm from his grasp and did the only thing I knew to cause him pain. I kicked him in the crotch.

Even more surprising than him releasing his grip on my hair was that the blow I sent brought him to his knees. I will never know where the strength came from. I can only assume that my desperation and terror turned to determination and adrenaline.

Although it was certainly a triumphant moment, what with me bringing such a tall man to his knees, there was definitely no time for rejoicing. Before he even hit the ground, I was off. I grabbed my clothes off of the ground with my right hand and ran for my life. I don't think an Olympic runner could have caught up with me, much less my injured kidnapper.

I sprinted through the woods refusing to let up a bit. Tree branches scraped my face and bare body, but I didn't slow down. Who knew how much time I had actually gained by kicking him?

If he were to find me, I didn't even want to think of what he would do… how angry he would be…

The woods were never ending, it seemed. _Where am I?_ I thought desperately. Still running as fast as ever, I averted my eyes from the path ahead to briefly observe my surroundings.

Unfortunately, that was a mistake because, just as soon as my eyes left the trail, I tripped over a branch and fell to the ground, my left arm being smashed beneath my body in the process. I let out a nasty yelp but quickly gasped at my stupidity of making my position known. I scrambled back to my feet despite the want to rest and the blood that was everywhere, and I ran, although I knew it was at a slower pace than before.

I became more attentive and my hearing more keen as I ran through those endless woods. Thank God for that, because, a few minutes later, I heard the rustling of leaves in the distance. I could feel his presence, and it was approaching quickly.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized I could not outrun him. There was no alternative plan. There was nowhere to hide.

--

_Hospital room…_

My breathing was coming out in spurts, and my right knuckles were white from grasping my bed sheets so hard. I looked at the police man with terrified eyes that seemed to say, _I need to stop!_

He didn't need anymore signs. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and soothingly, yet with a business-like tone, said, "It's alright, Ms. Daae. You do not have to continue now. You are doing very well. I will come back tomorrow."

He pressed the 'Stop' button on the tape recorder and left the room. A nurse came in moments later, but I was only barely aware of her presence. My thoughts were overrun with memories of my horrific recent past.

From a distance, it seemed, I heard the nurse say, "I have given you a mild tranquilizer to help you sleep."

I was in a deep sleep only seconds later.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. The chapters will gradually begin increasing in length :)**

**Please review!**

**-Lauren  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains a scene of rape, which is the reason for the M rating. All other story content from here on out is rated T.**

**Chapter 3**

_Hospital room… July 22_

The following day, July 22, _Good lord, was it already almost August?_, the policeman returned to my room as he said he would. I found I couldn't continue the day before. It was just too exhausting. Speaking of the memory felt so much like actually being there that I had to explain it in sections.

"Ms. Daae?" The man spoke as if I had lost my hearing during the traumatic event, as well as many other things..

"Yes sir?" I asked to let him know I wasn't deaf.

"If it's not too strenuous for you, I would like it if you would continue where we left off... Do you remember-?"

"Yes, I remember. Of course I will continue. I'll do whatever it takes to catch him."

--

_Flashback to… July 15_

I continued to run, although I knew it was probably hopeless. He was gaining on me. I knew this because I could hear the crackling of leaves getting closer.

Crazy wishes were forming in my brain. _I wish I could fly! I wish I could fly far away from here! No, I wish I were invisible! Please God, make me disappear! _The more I thought on my wishes, the slower my pace became due to lack of concentration. He was very close now…

Suddenly, my hair was yanked viciously from behind. I screamed louder than ever as I lost balance and fell to the ground. My clothes were pulled from the grasp of my right hand, and I looked up into the masked face of my kidnapper and, most likely, soon-to-be murderer.

I was left momentarily paralyzed from shock as I watched him place a finger to his lips indicating a command of silence. It was the first human act I had witnessed and, somehow, it terrified me worse than anything as of yet.

Then, I watched through clouded eyes as he took hold of the shirt I had worn previously and brought it towards my face. In a matter of moments, I was no longer able to see. He had blindfolded me!

I screamed and thrashed my limbs about violently in a desperate attempt at self defense. "Stop! _Please _stop!"

Before I could continue with my pitiful cries, my arms and legs were stilled and crushed by the weight of his body, and I felt his lips upon my own.

I tried to jerk my head away, but, as fate would have it, his lips were firm and demanding. Although I was most certainly aware of what he planned to do, it didn't make the situation any less disgusting. The demented pervert was trying to arouse himself before raping me.

As a sick growl of unwillingness escaped my throat, he brought his mouth from mine only to replace it with my own right hand that he was holding.

My overwhelming terror was causing a strange dizziness to take over, and I was barely able to hear the sound of his belt and pants being removed.

I shrieked the best I could into the hand covering my mouth and made my last frantic attempt to flee. Of course, it was to no advantage whatsoever, so I proceeded to take the deepest breaths I could manage. My virgin body wasn't ready for this, but there was no way out. I closed my blindfolded eyes tightly, and my whole body tensed in fear.

Then, without any warning, the worst pain I had ever known overtook my body. My entire lower body was throbbing in pain! My eyes widened to the size of golf balls as, it seemed, he _tore_ an ungodly hole into me. It felt like I would surely die. There was absolutely no way this kind of pain was curable. I would bleed to death! I just knew it!

Much to my surprise, the pain lessened slightly as he slowly left my insides. My screams faded briefly, but the key word was 'briefly'. The pain returned ten-fold as he plunged back into my depths. Over and over again it came. My poor body would never be the same. Deeper and deeper… Harder and harder…

I felt so controlled, so violated, and so weak. Tears ran mercilessly down my cheeks as I endured the pain…

Time passed, and I begged for him to just be done with it already! Finally, I heard a strange sort of groan escape him, which meant... He had completed the act.. Seconds later, he was out. He was finally out! And, on top of that, his hand let go of my own! Although my body felt like it was literally on the verge of death, I refused to let this moment of freedom be put to waste.

I quickly removed the blindfold from my eyes and let my hand drop to the ground. I had a small, albeit pretty hopeless plan. Since this was the woods we were in, there just had to be sticks and stones on the ground. My hand stopped on something that was hard, solid, and rough. _Could it be? Could it actually be? A rock?_

In one quick and seemingly glorious moment of strength, I crashed the rock against the side of his head, which was inches above my own. I heard a sickening crunch, and he fell to the side, completely off my weak body.

I wanted to run! Oh, how I wanted to get away from him! But, that was the last bit of strength I possessed. I couldn't move.. Lord, I could barely breathe! An odd sigh escaped my lips, and I fell into a state of deep corpse-like sleep.

--

_Hospital room…_

I was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably by then. Explaining it made it feel like it was happening all over again! The policeman was forced to say soothing things and pat my shoulder to try to calm me. When that didn't work, a nurse had to come in. She transmitted something into my IV and mouthed "twenty minutes" to the policeman before leaving the room. Almost immediately, I was calm again. "I- I'm sorry.. It just- it was so horrible.."

"It's ok, Christine." It was the first time he had addressed me by my first name. I could tell he was being sincere. "I am so sorry for all of this."

"Um," I managed, trying to gather my thoughts. "Let me continue. The sooner I say this, the sooner you can find _him_." He nodded, and I continued.

--

_Flashback to… July 16_

When I awoke, it was daytime. That either meant I hadn't slept for long or it wasn't the same day. At first, my brain acted in slow motion, and I thought, just maybe, the whole thing was a nightmare. But then, why was I outside… in the woods… with blood _everywhere_… _Blood…_ Pain then came into focus full force. _Oh God, it hurts.._ I tried to sit up but found my lower body didn't want to cooperate.

_Lower body…_ "Oh, God!" My pain was briefly forgotten as I turned my head from side to side looking for the masked man.

He was nowhere to be found.

_Where could he be? I.. I hit him.. with a rock! I swear I heard something crack in his head! Was it not enough to.. to kill him? I guess not, since he's gone.. But, why would he leave me here? Oh no, what if he comes back? _

The biggest question I had was, _Why aren't I dead? _I seriously did not think it was possible to survive what I had endured. Or, maybe, it wasn't that I didn't think I could be alive, it was that I didn't _want _to be alive. I _wanted_ to be put out of my misery. _I'm alone in the woods. There's no way I'll make it out._ Sadly, I had lost the will to even _try._ I had already run from him once, and look where it got me!

Then, one oddly optimistic solution came to mind. _Maybe he thinks I'm dead. I mean, I probably look like it. Maybe he figured I wouldn't survive his beating or him raping me, so he left my body to rot or be eaten by crows or something… Well, I proved him wrong! I'm not as weak as he thought! _

I looked down at my disgusting naked form, and tears streamed down my cheeks. My optimism came crashing down. _No, I _am_ weak. Look what I allowed to happen to me.. _I was so ashamed of myself.

Loss of blood had probably caused my complexion to pale tremendously, but I couldn't help but blush in humiliation. I had always thought this sort of thing would never happen to me, but I could no longer keep that promise… _If only I had been stronger…_

If I lived through this hell, I would always be full of regret. I'd never be the same again. _No more innocence…_ The thought broke my heart. _Do I really have a reason to live? Would anyone miss me?_

A memory from childhood suddenly floated to the front of my mind...

"_Daddy, will you tell me a bedtime story?" I was six years old, and my parents were still alive._

"_Of course, little angel. Come, lay beside me," my father gently instructed. I scrambled onto my parents' bed and lay in between both my mother and father. _

"_Ah, your father is such a good storyteller, I think I might listen, too," Mom said with a grin._

_I giggled and rested my head on my father's shoulder to listen intently. He told the story of a little girl named Lotte. He was always telling stories about her. This time, however, he added a character… the Angel of Music. This angel coached Lotte in her singing and watched over her. Little Lotte loved her angel very much._

_I was so enamored by this fictional angel that I made my father include the character in every bedtime story up until I was eleven years old… up until the car crash… _

_Before he died, Daddy promised an Angel of Music would find me someday…_

Of course, my angel had yet to find me. I needed him right now, more than ever, but he would not come. He was fake! Made up! A fictional character that died with my father. I couldn't muster the will to live by wishing for an angel… but, there was one thing to live for. Music. I needed and wanted to live for my music.

The future I had been dreaming of since I was little could still come to pass… _but, only if I live!_ So, _that_ was my anchor! I would, somehow, become my own Angel of Music and coach myself through this weary time. _I will live!_

I mentally gained the strength needed to stand and struggled to my feet using my right hand for support. Oh, how it hurt to move! I couldn't even fully close my legs. The evidence that a man had opened them was very obvious. _And, to think, I considered the clothes I wore to the club slutty! I feel like the trashiest person alive right now!_ Using my right hand, once again, I put on my clothes, which were lying on the ground. I was sick of being naked…

Shuddering at the thought of the masked man returning and stripping me once more, I began walking as quickly as my lower body would allow. _There's no way in hell I will be caught again! _

_--  
_

_Hospital room…_

"I am sorry, Ms. Daae, but we must stop for now. I will have to come back tomorrow," the policeman said while standing. "I know I have told you this before, but you really are doing well. From what I have heard, you are a remarkable lady."

For once, I wasn't at all ready to stop speaking. I was just getting to the good part of the story! Well, maybe not the 'good' part… What I had yet to say certainly was strange, though! Actually, I was still very confused by it…

The policeman, Mr. Norris, really was being so nice. "It's ok. We'll just continue tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Mr. Norris."

He briefly looked at me, and I could see the pity in his eyes. I had never appreciated people feeling sorry for me, but I could understand now. "You too, Ms. Daae."

With that, he left the room. I rested my head more comfortably against my pillow and closed my eyes to try to sleep. Every so often, though, I would open them to check my surroundings._ I'll never be able to trust again, will I?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hospital room… July 23_

_I was running, yet again, through the woods. I was ALWAYS running! And, it was ALWAYS from __**him**__. _

_I couldn't help it. I had to look behind me. The curiosity and apprehension were just too much to handle. _

_When I did so, there he was. Chasing me… and getting closer. My eyes went from the mask on his face to the dagger in his left hand. _

_He would murder me this time._

_I kept running. I had to keep running. I couldn't stop. If I did, I would die. But, one cannot run forever. My pace was slowing, his was speeding up. _

_And then, he was upon me. Knife at my throat, I knew it was all over…_

My eyes flew open, and I sat bolt upright in the hospital bed, cold sweat on my forehead. I let out a gasp of shock upon seeing Mr. Norris, the policeman, in a chair beside the bed. "Oh," I yelped in surprise. "I didn't know you were here."

"I'm sorry I startled you," he instantly apologized. "I just arrived. Were you having a nightmare?"

I could only nod in the affirmative. I didn't want to explain it.

It seemed he didn't need an explanation. He probably knew the gist of what it was about. "Um.. well, will you continue where you left off yesterday? Do you feel up to it?"

"Yes, I _need_ to continue." I waited until he pressed 'record' on the recorder before continuing the story.

--

_Flashback to… July 16_

Freedom had never felt so good, yet so frightening. I was walking as fast as I could through the woods expecting _him_ to show up at any time. _Please don't let him find me again… Please.. _I was still in so much pain. I really didn't think I could endure anymore of it.

Minutes felt like hours as I walked further and further. _When will the woods end?_ It looked as though it wouldn't be anytime soon.

I was so sick of being afraid, so sick of not knowing what would happen next. I didn't even know for sure how long I had been away from normal society. _I wonder what Meg is thinking.. and Aunt Giry…_ I could only hope someone was searching for me at that very moment. The thought of being rescued caused tears to gather in my eyes.. I wanted to feel safe so badly!

Every move I made caused my insides to throb horribly. I knew, if I were to be rescued, I would have to visit a hospital. _I probably look awful! And I know I have at least one sprained or broken bone! I wonder what people will say if I get out of here…_ _They'll think I'm weirder than they did before.._

The seemingly never ending walk brought many thoughts to my mind. _I'm so hungry! I wonder how long it's been since my last meal? I know what __**he**__ did to me has probably made me hungrier. His violence has drained my energy… I'm so thirsty, too. Damn him!_

It seemed like days were passing, although it was, most likely, hours. _How much longer? _I thought in agony. It had gotten to the point where I had to hold my immobile left arm with my right hand. Allowing it to stay at my side hurt because it would sway helplessly from side to side. My face hurt, and I had the most terrible pain between my legs! I just wanted to sit down and cry, but I knew it wouldn't change anything. I would just get weaker.

The sun was setting. _Oh no! This is not good!_ Where was I to go? I definitely couldn't see to walk in the dark. Was I to sleep on the ground? I had never had to do that before. _My God, what if he finds me while I'm sleeping?... Wait, what am I thinking? There's no way I'll be able to sleep!_

I realized I was freaking out. _If __**I **__can't see when it's dark, neither can he… right?_

The sun set quickly, and I was forced to stop. Reluctantly, I sat on the ground against a tree.

I didn't close my eyes, except to blink. I would never make the mistake of closing my eyes or turning my back again.. not for a moment..

More than once, odd sounds caused me to jump in fear, but I never screamed. I wouldn't blow my cover! I'd come too far! I would defend myself, fight back, and do whatever I had to do to never be touched by a man again.

While sitting stiffly against the tree, my thoughts turned inward. I was definitely not the same girl as before this happened. I'd actually had hopes for love before the man in the mask entered the picture. Next to my other dream, singing on stage, the dream had been to find a guy who could love me for me. But no, my rapist's violence and violation had awakened an inner defiance in me. Never would I trust anyone _ever_ again! Never…

--

The morning _finally_ came, and I was completely exhausted. Somehow, I knew if I kept this treatment to my body up I wouldn't make it much longer. There was just no way. People needed food, water, rest, and health to survive. I had none of the above. I would die a slow agonizing death, and the bastard's initial plan would transpire.

But no, I would not lose hope. I wearily got to my feet and began walking. _One step at a time.. Left.. Right.. Left.. Right.. _I had to coach myself. I wouldn't work, otherwise.

_Oh, how much longer must I walk? _

Though I had no idea of it just then, my walk was to end soon. Then, things really would get interesting…

--

_Hospital Room…_

"Yes? And? You may continue, Ms. Daae," Mr. Norris said from the edge of his seat.

It seemed the talk had really worn me out. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes. "I'm really sorry, but I think I need to rest for a while. Could you come back later on today?"

"Yes, alright. I will come back later. Is 4:00 in the afternoon ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's good," I replied groggily.

With that, he left the room, although it seemed rather reluctant. It's not that I didn't want to tell the story. I did! But, the part I had yet to say was still so confusing, even to me. Somehow, I would figure it out, though.. _When I get out of here… _

_--_

_Hospital Room… 4:00 pm_

Right as the clock struck four, so did the knock on my door. "Come in," I called.

Mr. Norris walked in and sat at his usual place. "Did you rest well?" he asked, although I could tell he really didn't care as much about my rest as he did the rest of the story.

I decided to be honest. "No, not really, but it was good to _think_ about resting."

"I understand. Now, where did we leave off?" He pressed the 'record' button, and I began.

--

_Flashback to… July 17_

I walked all day. My right arm ached, my head throbbed, and my lower body still felt as if it were damaged beyond repair. I felt so empty inside. It was definitely the worst feeling I had ever experienced.

The sun was beginning to set…again. _I don't want night to come again!_ But, unfortunately, I was unable to control it.

My mind was so set on wanting the sun to come back, and my body felt so weak and empty, that I didn't even notice the opening in the woods ahead.

Slowly though, my clouded eyes observed the opening, and they widened. No, this couldn't be. The end? No more woods? _Are you serious?_ I didn't even notice, but my feet began moving much faster than before. I sprinted towards my freedom! _Freedom!_

I made it! I had finally made it out! And, what was this? There was an old, large and eerily beautiful house about an acre away from where I was standing, just beyond the opening. _A house! A real house!_ I could only stand and stare in awe.

But, no matter how wonderful it all looked, I still couldn't trust it. I couldn't trust anything. _This could all be a mirage. _As I continued walking, however, the house didn't disappear. Neither did the large garden in the back. It all looked very real. It looked so trustworthy.. so beautiful..

Right when the thought crossed my mind, though, I could barely make out something moving. A _person_ moving towards me… _Oh.. God, no! _As he got closer, I backed away. This wasn't just any man! This man.. I couldn't see his face.. It was almost completely covered by.. a mask.. a white mask..

My right hand moved instinctively towards my mouth in horror. No! NO! _All of my efforts! Wasted! NO! _My vision blurred due to tears.

And, he was still coming closer! He didn't pause for a moment! No! I screamed in agony, turned, and ran back towards the woods. Tears fled my eyes, and my left arm moved freely in the air behind me.

My overwhelming shock and distress seemed to inhibit my ability to run properly. My efforts were cut short when I tripped and fell to the grass. "NO!" I screamed.

The man was suddenly right there, and I screamed as he rolled me over onto my back. I tried to kick at him, but he easily dodged my flinging legs. "Leave.. Me.. ALONE!" I yelled frantically.

He looked down at me, his light blue eyes invading my green ones. The last thing I remember was him saying, "Calm down," in a deep beautifully resonant voice, before I lost all consciousness.

--

_Hospital room…_

I stopped talking and made no notion to start again. Mr. Norris looked at me worriedly. "Ms. Daae?"

"I- I'm so confused…"

"What happened next? The kidnapper- what did he do to you?"

"That's just it. I'm not sure if he did anything at all." I spoke as if I were in a dream.

"What do you mean? You just weren't conscious through it?" He saw the lost look in my eyes and continued, "He found you. What happened next?"

"Mr.- Mr. Norris, are you sure he found me?"

"That is what you just said, Ms. Daae."

"Oh, did I?" I asked dazedly.

"Yes, you did."

"I mentioned a man in a mask, but I'm not sure it was _him_."

The policeman's eyes widened slightly in realization. "That's right. You did mention a _white_ mask, not a _black_ one."

"Exactly."

"So, you are not sure it was your kidnapper… But, Ms. Daae, who else could it be? It is not everyday one sees another in a mask."

"I know. That's why I'm confused…"

Right then, a nurse walked in. "Sir, you're going have to leave now. Christine needs her rest."

I was about to protest, but Mr. Norris just raised his hand in the negative. "We will talk more tomorrow, Ms. Daae. I think we are making great progress, though. Sleep, and I will come back in the morning."

"Ok," I said defeated. When he reached the door, I stopped him by asking, "Mr. Norris, you will find him, won't you?"

He looked at me with those pitying eyes and sincerely said, "I do hope so, Christine. I do hope so." He then left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Flashback to… July 17_

I awoke to the sound of a crackling fire but kept my eyes firmly shut. Confusion and some contentment settled over me. Maybe it had all been a dream… Maybe I hadn't been kidnapped, abused, and raped. Maybe I was laying in my comfortable bed at Aunt Giry's…

Though it was nice to imagine such fantasies, that's all they were- imaginings and fantasies.

In reality, there was so much pain in my left wrist, I couldn't help but wince. I had an excruciating headache, and, the proof that I had very much been violated, my thighs and insides ached horribly.

All that being known, I knew I wasn't at Aunt Giry's. The crackling of a fire was very real, and the feeling that someone was nearby wasn't false.

Finally, I decided to open my eyes. _Better not to let my curiosity linger…_ The first thing my green eyes viewed was a vaulted ceiling. One could only call it 'elegant'. I blinked several times to focus, which made my head ache even more, and turned my focus to the right. There was a fireplace. A nice fireplace, too… _Where am I?_

"Ah, you are awake," a voice spoke, interrupting me from my thoughts.

Sitting up abruptly, I turned and saw where it came from- an armchair to the right of the couch held an imperial looking man in all black. The clothing looked to be very formal, and a white mask covered the majority of his face except lower jawline and mouth. Black hair covered the top of his head and shagged down to a little below the eyebrows. Light blue eyes stared at me intensely from behind the mask. _The kidnapper…_

I immediately stood, no matter how much it hurt, and backed away from him with my right hand covering my mouth. "No! Please, leave me alone!"

The man stood and slowly approached me while I continued to back away. "_You_ were the one to intrude on _my_ property." His tone was surprisingly calm but held a certain menacing intensity to it, which caused me to listen intently. It was overwhelming.

"Don't hurt me again!" I ran to the nearest door and turned the knob. Locked! "Oh, God, no!" I pounded on it with all the strength my right hand had. "Help me!" I cried desperately.

He crossed his arms and stood still staring at my display. "I will not hurt you."

His voice caused me to stop, and all was silent. _How can one voice be so fascinating?_ "Wh- who are you?" I asked helplessly. But, did I really want to know the name of my rapist?

My question wouldn't be answered, anyway. Instead, he redirected it towards me.

"I must ask you the same question. Who are you?"

_How dare he?! _Surprised by my own bravery, I yelled, "I asked you first!"

He unfolded his arms and placed them by his sides. "My _dear_," he said with sarcasm, "You are in _my_ domain, so you shall answer _my_ question."

It was a demand, and… it scared me… "I am _not_ your _dear_!" He narrowed his eyes dangerously, which caused me to gulp. "My name's Christine," I muttered.

"Well, _Christine_…" My eyes widened at the way he spoke my name. "Why are you here?"

His avoidance of having anything to do with me was pissing me off. "Damn you! What do you mean, why am I here? I should be asking you the same question! Why am I here?"

"You are here because you fainted in _my _backyard."

"Yeah, because of you!"

"Your accusatory manner is very unappealing," he said through clenched teeth. "Now, I must ask again, why are you here? What on earth happened to you?" He gave me a once over with his eyes… those light blue eyes…

"You…" Tears ran down my cheeks and blurred my vision. _How can he act like nothing happened?_ "I- _hate_- you!"

It was as if I had spit venom on his very soul, because he winced and his hand flew to the mask on his face.

For a moment, I thought he would remove it, but, as quickly as his hand was there, it moved back to his side, and he returned to his normal overpowering state.

"I notice you are injured, Christine."

I instinctively cradled my left hand and narrowed my eyes. "No duh, you asshole! You almost killed me!" I knew I shouldn't have let him know that, but it seemed I couldn't care anymore.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of."

He moved closer to me, and I began to shake uncontrollably. "Please don't hurt me," I whispered. Staring wide-eyed at him was all I could do. He reached out, and, before I could scream, covered my mouth with his gloved hand. It seemed just like before, in the woods. The only difference was, he spoke.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked softly while gently taking it with the same hand that had previously covered my mouth.

My eyes never left his hand. It was so graceful… "I- it-.. you broke it," I whispered back.

"I did no such thing," he replied with the same tone as before.

Without thinking, I honestly whispered, "I'm scared of you."

He backed away slightly and said, "Come, I will take you where you feel safe."

I was surprised. "What? Where?" I demanded.

"You will see. But, I mustn't allow you to see _until _we get there, Christine."

"No!" I yelled, knowing he was about to do something to me. I watched as two pieces of fabric emerged from the pocket of his coat. "No!" Before he could do anything, I ran to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, he was right behind me and gently, yet, with power, placed a hand on my shoulder. "I will not hurt you, Christine."

"I can't trust you! I don't even know you!" Not able to escape his grasp, however, I closed my eyes in horror. I felt the familiar feel of cloth covering my eyes and was fixing to remove it when he took hold of my right hand, the only hand that I could move, and held it. He didn't let go, either, as we began to walk.

The silence was unbearable, so I sarcastically said, "Well, you've just thought of everything now, haven't you?"

I sensed him smirking, and he replied, "I believe so."

Finally, we made it outside, and I couldn't help but notice how hot it was.

"Warm, is it not?" he asked in what seemed to be a conversational way.

"Burning up," I replied coldly. "_You've_ gotta be about to die." He laughed at that, but I continued, "What's with your clothes?"

"What's with yours?" he counter mocked.

His words brought the reality of the situation back to the surface. No more small talk. "You know what's wrong with them! You know what's wrong with me! Why in the _hell_ are you acting this way? I don't get it!"

"Yet again, I do not know what you are talking about. And, I am getting sick of receiving your accusations."

I heard a car door open and gasped as he quickly tied my arms behind my back. My brow furrowed in confusion as I felt his gentleness with my left wrist. Then, he literally picked me up and placed me in what I supposed was the passenger's seat. The only way I could tell he was irritated was by the slam of the car door.

A short time later, I heard him get in, and the engine started. I hated being under his control, but I had no choice. I could only hope he had told the truth about taking me somewhere safe…

--

_Hospital Room… July 23_

"Interesting," Mr. Norris remarked.

I shrugged, my thoughts focused on the masked man.

"So, I presume he brought you here, since you arrived on the same day. Or, am I wrong in thinking that?"

I looked into the friendly but, at the same time, gruff middle-aged man's face, and it was as if I sort of awoke from a day dream. A day dream about the man in the white mask, who could, perhaps, be my rapist. "Um, yeah, he brought me here. I want to talk about the drive, actually. It was really weird."

"Go right ahead," the policeman said while making sure the recorder was ready.

--

_Flashback to… July 17_

When the engine of the car started, classical music filled the air and my ears. "You like _this_ kind of music?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes," he simply replied.

Uncomfortable silence went on for quite some time while he drove and I sat blindfolded. Of course, I was scared out of my mind as I couldn't trust him for a second, but the music was helping. It reminded me of past family drives with my parents… before the car wreck.

One song ended, another began. It went on like that for quite some time. I sat chewing on my bottom lip, which was a small habit I had attributed as a child, and he drove and drove. Not being able to see him was driving me crazy. Not that I really _wanted _to see the man, but I didn't want to be left in the dark, either. If only he hadn't tied my arms behind my back! My left hand was killing me.. _Doesn't he know I'm a naturally curious person? I want to see what's going on!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the music. The instrumentals to _O Mio Babbino Caro_ by Puccini filled the air and my senses. It was one of the songs I used when auditioning for the University of Indiana back in the spring. My voice teacher had made sure I knew it backwards, forwards, and upside down. The entrance for a voice came, and, without thought, I hummed along.

The use of my vocal cords helped to lessen my fears. I always felt as if my heart were soaring when I sang. It felt as if I was in a different world without any cares or worries, and I absolutely _loved_ that feeling.

Eventually, I began singing along instead of humming. I was alone, completely alone, except for my voice and the instrumentals to the song.

By the end, I was smiling. The first smile in days…

When the silence came, however, I was brought back to reality. The sad reality, which was my own...

A blush crept to my porcelain cheeks. _Did I actually just sing in his presence? Am I really that retarded? What was I thinking?_

I inwardly decided it'd just be better to keep quiet and stay humiliated, so I sat still and waited.

Silence pursued for about a minute while another song played. The minute seemed like a lifetime, but, finally, he spoke. "You can sing," he noted with more than a hint of wonder in his voice.

The blush deepened, but I replied, "So people say."

"How old are you?" he asked.

I figured, since I was pretty much _completely_ under his control, I'd better answer. "Eighteen."

"I see… Are you pursuing an education?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a freshman in college."

"Where will you attend?"

I was sick of his questions, no matter how much 'power' he had over me. "Why do you care? What's with the interrogation?"

"It is just a question, Christine," he simply stated.

There was a pause, but I finally gave in. "Fine. I'm going to go to the University of Indiana."

"What will you study?"

Never before had anyone been so interested in me. "Um.. I want a degree in vocal performance."

He didn't say anything to that, and I was just as, well, I guess you could say, 'happy' in the silence listening to music.

A long time passed before the car stopped again. When it did, the ignition stopped, as well, and all was silent.

I tensed considerably and waited, as that was all I could do. _If only I could see what he's doing! _

"Well, Christine, it is time to remove your bindings." Next thing I knew, the blindfold was gone, and so were the bindings around my arms. He studied the suspicious look in my eyes. "I told you, I will not hurt you."

I blinked a few times before looking out of the car window to see where we were. "A- a hospital?"

He was watching me intently. "Yes, a hospital."

"I-.. uh-"

He interrupted. "I hope it gives you the help you need. I will not go in."

I looked at him with questioning in my eyes before turning my head to open the door, although I still expected him to hurt me in some way.

I got out as fast as my body would allow and was about to slam the door shut, but he said one last thing.

"Until we meet again, _Christine_."

It sent a chill down my spine. _What a voice,_ I thought amazed. With that, I slammed the car door shut and walked as quickly as I could into the ER.

--

_Hospital room…_

I paused, as that was a pretty good place to stop talking for the moment. Mr. Norris could sense the good stopping point, too. "Well, Ms. Daae, good progress is being made. I- I am optimistic.."

Although his words were meant to make me feel better, that was not the case. _How long will this nightmare last? _Of course, the physical results would last my whole lifetime.

Mr. Norris was a nice man, yes, but I was really getting sick of talking to him. It was going on three days of reliving the story, the _hell_, when all I really wanted to do was forget. Well, at least, forget the violence.

I was still very curious as to finding out _who_ the white-masked man was. I still believed he was my initial kidnapper, but there was a certain feeling that made me hesitate on such a thought. A strange sort of hope and realization flooded through my veins. Maybe he wasn't the man who raped me… Maybe he was just the man who saved me! I mean, who's to say there was only one masked man in the world?

"Ms. Daae?"

I looked into Mr. Norris' eyes. "Do you think I'm telling the story well?"

"I believe so," he said while gathering the recorder and his cup of coffee. "Rest well. I'll come back tomorrow, and we'll finish up."

"Yes, Sir," I replied. I couldn't hide the hint of happiness in my voice… _'And we'll finish up'_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Hospital room… July 24_

_What happens when I get out of this hospital?_ I thought to myself while twiddling a curl of brown hair. I wondered if I could handle a 'normal' life again.

Different counselors had visited in the six days I'd been confined to this room, but I hadn't been truly honest with any of them. Their concerns frightened me, after all. I certainly didn't want to attend therapy sessions for the remainder of my life, due to the trauma.

I wanted to go to college! I wanted to sing! … I wanted to find out who the masked man truly was… Of course, not the man who raped me-- but, the man who brought me here.. Even if he did prove to be my rapist, at least I would know..

So, of course, I couldn't tell them the truth. _'I'm scared to death! I'm barely able to blink anymore! My dreams are always nightmares! I just want to curl into a ball and cry!' _No, I couldn't tell them any of that. Instead, I told them of my courage and resistance of allowing the trauma to take over. I insisted on being able to handle what had happened to me. I lied. That was all I wanted to do.

And, after this final meeting with Mr. Norris, I would be able to really get on with life. No more reliving the nightmare!

Meg and Aunt Giry hadn't visited me at all during the six days of confinement. I didn't want them to, so they weren't allowed. _The privileges of being 18… It is _my_ choice who visits._ I really hadn't gotten over the embarrassment that something of this magnitude could happen, so I didn't want to show my face to anyone other than authorities.

A knock on the hospital door interrupted me from thoughts. "Come in."

Mr. Norris and another male entered the room. "Good morning, Ms. Daae." He looked at the other male and continued, "This is David Lavery. He will be of purpose during this final meeting."

I nodded and studied the new visitor. He looked to be younger than Mr. Norris.. maybe close to my own age.. Blonde hair, brown eyes, nice build, casual attire- at one time, he would have been nice to look at. Now, though, I didn't trust men, which proved as yet another thing a therapist would probably be interested in hearing.

"Well, as I told you yesterday, we'll finish up today. From all that you've told me, Ms. Daae, the force has been able to gather some substantial information. The final step is for the information to be drawn out. We would like to be able to have an image of who we're looking for. So, that's where David takes over. He is a professional artist with a minor in sketching for us."

David stepped forward and held out his right hand. I shook it with my own while he spoke. "Hello, Christine."

"Hi," I replied trying to keep distrust from my tone.

He took a seat and gathered a sketch board and pencil from a bag. "Now, could you describe this man for me?"

"Which man?" I asked.

David's eyes were incredulous, and Mr. Norris instantly spoke up. "Your kidnapper, of course, Ms. Daae."

"Oh, so you mean, the first man?"

"Ms. Daae, we aren't sure if what you call, the 'first' and 'second' man aren't, in fact, the same person, are we?" Mr. Norris pointed out.

"Well, no, I guess not," I replied. "He was about 6' 3, maybe. He had light blue eyes. Umm.. he had shaggy black hair that went to a little below his eyebrows.. although, I couldn't see his eyebrows, or pretty much any of his face, for that matter, because he was wearing a black mask. The mask covered everything except his lower jawline and mouth. But, I did remove it one time.. He had a completely normal face.. like, an everyday sort of person; definitely not someone I would picture as a kidnapper. I can't remember all of the details now, but I do remember he was white- kind of pale, actually. There really wasn't anything out of the usual about his appearance, really. No flaws at all." I paused before continuing with, "He wore all black clothing- black boots, black pants, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. He also wore black leather gloves." I noticed David wasn't drawing, just writing. "Um, yeah, that's all, I guess."

""What type of build did he have? Was he fat, average, skinny?"

"He was pretty skinny, yeah. He was really built, though.. I could tell.." I couldn't help but cringe, and David nodded sympathetically.

"Now, you saw his face. Was it more of a round or oval shape?"

"Well, I guess it was more oval."

"Ok. His nose- was it large, pointy, pug-like, small?"

"It wasn't large or small or pointy or pug-like, really. More pointy, I guess. But really, it was just, well, normal."

"Any facial hair?"

"None."

"And, one more question. His lips- were they thin, thick?"

"They were a little on the thin side."

"Alright, thank you, Christine," David finally said before beginning to draw all that had been described to him.

In the midst of drawing the shape of his face, he softly said, "Tell me how I'm doing. Anything that needs changing, just say it," without taking his eyes off the page.

All was silent while he drew. I couldn't help but stare at his right hand- the hand he used to draw. It moved over the page so smoothly.. Then, he got to the nose. "Oh!"

David quickly stopped and looked into my eyes. "Yes?"

I blushed a little but continued, "Sorry, it's just, it wasn't _that_ pointy."

"Ok, thanks for telling me." He quickly erased the tip of the nose on the page and drew another. "That better?"

"Yeah, that's it."

When he came to the lips, I was forced to stop him again. "Um, I think they were a little thicker than that, maybe."

"Alright." He corrected his mistake, made sure I approved, and continued on.

Not too much time passed before he was finished. "Wow, that didn't take long. And, it looks like him," I calmly stated. I was sick at looking at the drawing, but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off it.

David seemed to notice, because he tore the sheet out of the notebook and stuck it under a clean sheet so that it wasn't in her line of sight any longer. "Now, I need to draw his face with the mask. It was black?" I nodded. "And, it covered his whole face, except the lower jawline and mouth?" I nodded again. He quickly traced the outline of the face on the page underneath and began drawing the mask.

There really wasn't much to it, so it didn't take him long at all. "Done," he finally exclaimed.

Mr. Norris stood from his chair and walked over towards my hospital bed. "Thank you, David. If you will, wait for me in the hall."

David gathered his things and turned towards me. "I- I'm sorry for all that you've been through, Christine. Nobody should have to go through that. It was a real pleasure meeting you. Take care. Bye."

"Bye," I softly replied. I watched him, trying to erase the uncalled for distrust of my stare, until he left the room. I then looked at Mr. Norris.

"Well, Christine, I guess we're all through."

"Yes, I guess so." Thank goodness I at least almost fully trusted this man. I supposed it was because he was a police officer.

"I, too, am sorry you've had to go through this terrible ordeal. If- I mean, _when_ we find him, he will pay for what he did to you." There was a look of fake confidence on his face.

My eyes filled with tears, but I didn't allow them out. "Thank you, Mr. Norris.. for everything." At the peak of my emotions, I sat up and hugged him. It felt good to hug somebody.

He seemed a little uncomfortable, at first, but within seconds he slightly returned the hug. "Well, take care, Ms. Daae. I know you'll be happier when you're out of this hospital."

"Yeah, I know I will be. Bye." I watched as he left, and I couldn't help but compare him to my father.. but only slightly. He was the only person I had yet to tell the story to, and I wished him all the luck in the world. _Please find him.. Please.._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Hospital room… July 24_

It was the night before leaving the hospital, and I was so happy and nervous about that fact that it was hard to fall asleep. That wasn't unusual, though. I really hadn't gotten good sleep in over a week.

I resigned to laying there and silently count to 1000. Maybe that would tire me.

At one point, I glanced at the clock and found it to be 2:00 am. This 'no sleep' thing was really getting to be ridiculous. I was beginning to resemble a raccoon under the eyes, and it didn't thrill me at all.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, though, because, next thing I knew, I had woken up. Well, I didn't open my eyes, but I was conscious, and I knew _exactly_ why.

There was someone in the room. I instantly tensed up and prayed it was only a nurse. Whoever it was suddenly took hold of my right wrist, the one without the cast, very gently. I was aware it was the wrist that held my ID wristband, and my breathing quickened. Then, just as suddenly as he took hold of it, he dropped it sensing I wasn't asleep, and, before I could scream, he covered my mouth and whispered, "I will not hurt you, Christine."

I opened my eyes and slapped his gloved hand away before backing away as far as I could on the bed, which was very little. I whispered, "Who in the hell are you?" I have no idea why I chose to whisper. My mind was telling me to scream, but my heart told me to hold on.

"My name is Nadir."

_Nadir? What kind of name is that?_ I reached over and turned on a lamp to get a better view of him.

"I would prefer it to be dark," he said uneasily.

I glared at the intruder. He had dark skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. Clearly, he wasn't from this country, but he did know how to dress like he was. "I don't give a _damn_ what you want!" I hissed. "Why are you here?"

"Business," he promptly replied.

"'Business'? _I'm _your business?" I paused before becoming quite angry. "Get out," I quietly demanded.

"He said you were temperamental," Nadir mumbled.

"_Who_ said that?" He quickly turned to leave, but there was no way I would allow that. Not yet. I climbed out of the hospital bed and blocked the door, thankful that I was no longer hooked to an IV. The man didn't even try to get by. He just stood there looking defenseless.

It had to look like an odd scene to any bystander. Me, a skinny eighteen year old girl in a hospital gown making it so that a man more than twice my age couldn't escape. He was so weak! It was unbelievable! I felt my own power rise.

"_Who_ were you talking about?" When he didn't answer immediately, I yelled, "Tell me!" and he cringed.

"Look, Mademoiselle, my presence here is really none of your concern. I am here on business."

"So, who sent you if this is _'business'_?" He still didn't answer! I quickly glanced at the clock and noticed it was 4:30 am. "What in the hell could you want with me at 4:30 in the morning? And, don't even think of saying it 'is really none of my concern'. It's _my_ hospital room! Tell me or I'll scream!" When he _still _didn't say anything, I opened my mouth to scream, but he quickly reached out to cover it with his gloved hand. Such an act reminded me too much of my rape, and I slapped the hand away.

"Alright, I will tell you… I was told not to bring any attention to myself, so I cannot allow you to scream..." I glared at him impatiently. "Alright, my name is Nadir Kahn. I came here to find information about you."

"Are you a police man?"

"I used to be, but no, not now."

My brow furrowed. "Then, why would you want information on me?"

"It- I-"

"Come on. Tell me," I pressed.

"I cannot," he simply said with fear in his voice.

"Well, you'd better, or you're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble!"

"Alright! … Ms. Daae, do you remember being taken to this hospital?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you remember the man who brought you here?"

I gasped. "Yes! You- you know him?" I was shaking with anticipation.

"Yes, I know him."

"Well, why are you here? 'Information about me' isn't enough of an answer, and I'm getting sick of having an _intruder_ in here."

"Erik sent me!" He spit it out quickly and frantically.

"Erik? Who's Erik?"

Nadir sighed. "Christine, Erik is the man who brought you here."

"His name's Erik? Well, why would he send you to see me?"

"I was sent to check on your condition. It is not everyday that he has visitors and is forced to drive them to the hospital."

"Well, that's stupid to send you. And, at 4:30 in the morning? Why couldn't he just come and see for himself? Or, better yet, why couldn't he just call?"

"I did call. They told me you were doing well and gave me your room number."

"You wanted my room number?"

"My, you ask so many questions."

"Your fault," I blamed.

"You were not supposed to wake up! This was supposed to be a short, quiet errand."

"Well, it didn't turn out that way! You should know that, after all I've been through, sleep wouldn't come easily for me, and, when it does come, it doesn't last for long."

"Oh."

"Nadir, why did he want you to come here? You knew my condition already, so… Why did he send you here at 4:30 in the morning?" I was now feeling nervous. The whole situation was just so weird…

He sighed again. "You see, on the way to the hospital when he dropped you off, he heard you sing. He was intrigued. See, he's a fine musician. When he sees potential, he becomes a bit eccentric."

"And, you just go along with it?" I was really freaked out by now.

"I work with him."

"So, like, your 'job' revolves around me," I sarcastically stated.

He laughed. "No, not quite. I guess you could say, you are a project."

"A _project_?" He nodded. "I don't want to be a 'project'! I just want to get the hell away from this place and all of this shit!"

He looked astonished by my choice of words. "Look, I am sorry to cause trouble… It wasn't supposed to be this way." He then mumbled, "Erik will have my neck.."

"It's like you're his _servant_, not his _partner_." His eyes seemed to sadden at that. "Why do you need information about me?"

"Well… Erik just wants to know more about the stranger he took to the hospital."

I knew he wasn't telling the truth, and I wasn't going to buy it. "I think you're lying, Nadir. What about what you were saying about my singing? And, what about me being a 'project'?"

"You are clever," he pointed out with a small smile. "Alright, he just wants to know more about you and your voice. He really thought you were good. He is interested in learning more for future reference."

"'Future reference'? Why would he want more to do with me in the future? I have to admit, I wanted to find out more about him eventually. I mean, I haven't even seen his face! How do I know he isn't the one who kidnapped me?"

"Do not mention the mask." He looked around suspiciously, like he was expecting someone else to be listening. "He didn't kidnap you. He would _never_ do something that like."

"Or, you're just covering up for him.."

"Please, Christine, believe me-"

"'Believe' you? Don't even talk to me about trust!"

"Fine. But, do you honestly think he kidnapped, raped, and tried to kill you?"

I paused and thought about that. I remembered the way this Erik was and sighed. "I- I just don't know. I don't know anything anymore. My life was _easy_ before all this. I want to go back to that, but I can't!" Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'll never go back to that… and you're not making it _any_ easier!"

I noticed him glance at the clock before saying, "Well, I believe it is time for me to take my leave so that I do not cause more problems."

I wiped my wet eyes with one hand and stepped away from the door. Right before he was able to get out, however, I sighed and said, "Wait. Um, what, in particular, does he want to know about me?"

Nadir opened the door allowing the hall's light to flood in. "Everything…" He then turned, softly shut the door, and hurried away.

I walked towards my hospital bed in numb shock trying to take in all that just happened. _Everything… The guy, Erik, wants to know __everything__… And, if I hadn't woken up, Nadir would have gathered __all__ of that information without my knowledge or consent. _The only term I could think of to classify such an act as that was 'identity rape', and I felt sick.

I collapsed on the bed, laid my head upon the mattress, and stared up at the ceiling.

I felt so trapped. All of these people feeling like they could do anything they pleased with me- first my kidnapper, then doctors, and now _this_. Two mysterious men whom I know absolutely nothing about think they can just come into my life unseen and become freaking stalkers! One who won't show his face, or himself for that matter, and another who is nothing more than his puppet! I certainly had a knack for getting myself into bad situations.

Then, another thought came to me… What if the police find this 'Erik'? Surely they're looking for a man fitting Erik's description! Then, if they arrest _him_, they may not have the right person! And, the real kidnapper would still be running loose, God knows where. But, can I really trust Nadir when he claims that Erik didn't kidnap me?

I finally resigned myself to the solution- _I __have__ to find Erik._ It's the only way I would be able to know for sure who he really is.

"Yes," I decided. _I will find him once things settle down.. probably a while after I get out of here._

The thought of getting out of the hospital calmed my racing mind, and I fell into one of the deepest sleeps I've had in over a week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Hospital Room… July 25_

I awoke at 10:00 am to a nurse bringing breakfast. I would definitely be glad to get away from hospital food. _'Get away'.._ _I will be leaving today!_ My heart pounded in anticipation.

"Are you excited about finally getting out of here?" The nurse smiled at me looking like she already knew the answer.

I replied with a rather happy, "Yes," and she left me to my food.

After breakfast, I got up and put on real clothing, glad to finally get out of hospital attire. A pink shirt and jeans framed my overly skinny body. I stared in the mirror at my frail reflection and sighed.

Problems and anxious thoughts began to form in my mind. _My God, I'm going to be outside in the _open_ soon. What if _he_ finds me? What if that Nadir guy and Erik are watching my every move?_ I wrung my hands nervously. _Well, at least I'll have Aunt Giry and Meg._

Aunt Giry and Meg! I still had yet to see either of them. I wasn't unhappy about that, though, and I felt bad for thinking that. I just didn't know if I could face them yet.

I realized that it was going to be so difficult to associate with others. _Damn __him__!_ The three of us would probably never be comfortable around each other again. They would always tip-toe around me…

The only good thing I could think of in this whole situation was the fact that I would be going to college soon. Then, I would be able to get away and start a new life. That would be heavenly.

A doctor came in a few minutes later and examined me for the final time. "Well, Christine, I guess we won't be seeing you around here anymore."

"Let's hope not," I replied. This was the last place I ever wanted to return to again.

"Yes, let's hope not." His eyes took on a sympathetic look before concentrating on my wrist. "Well, this is healing nicely. The cast will be taken off in a few months. It's a bad sprain." I nodded.

"Um, is my aunt in the lobby?" I needed to know if I had a ride.

"Let me see." He left and returned minutes later. "Yes, both your aunt and cousin are there waiting for you."

"Ok." I was nervous about seeing them.

"Well, Christine, it has been a pleasure having you as a patient, although the circumstances were most unfortunate."

_What an awkward way to say bye, _I thought while shifting slightly. "Yeah, but I think I'll be ok." Huge lie. "Thank you for taking care of me." We shook hands, and he left the room.

A nurse then came into the room with a wheelchair. "Am I riding in _that_?"

"It's hospital leaving procedure," she simply replied.

Motioning for me to sit down in the wheelchair, I glanced around the small plain room one last time. Sighing and almost wishing to stay locked up in here forever, I hesitantly got in the wheeled contraption and allowed her to roll me to the lobby.

I instantly got out of the wheelchair the moment we reached the lobby, not wanting to look weak. I thanked the nurse and searched the room for my family.

Aunt Giry saw me and came running. "Christine!" She hugged my tense body enthusiastically. Meg stood looking almost as scared as I felt.

I bit my lip and mumbled, "Hi, guys." My eyes darted throughout the waiting area. I was scared to death of seeing any man wearing a mask.

My relatives seemed to understand. "How are you, dear?" Aunt Giry asked.

"Fine," I quickly replied. _What if he's outside.. waiting for me?_

"Christine?"

I looked at my aunt. "What?" _God, I don't want to be kidnapped again!_

Meg finally spoke. "Christine, you're safe." She said it so softly and with so much sincerity that I blinked.

"I'm safe…" Both of them nodded. "How do you know?"

"He won't find you." Meg seemed to be acting extremely hesitant, and I knew exactly why.

There was so much I wanted to say to her just then- so many hateful things. _It's your fault I got into this mess!_ Just seeing and hearing her speak made me cringe, but I only looked towards the ground.

Aunt Giry put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Let's go home."

'_Home'. Yeah right. I would never go 'home' again._ But, I would go with them. It would not be 'home', though. I was hoping college would become my new home. I walked in between them, my eyes searching everywhere.

--

_Aunt Giry's House… July 25_

When we finally got 'home', things were exactly as I had anticipated- very awkward. So awkward, in fact, that I immediately went to my room. They didn't try to stop me.

My room was so dark and uncomfortable. I turned on three lamps, preferring them besides the overhead light.

The room I'd resided in for the past seven years was plain, lacking many of the trivialities teens often displayed on their walls. One poster was plastered on the wall above my bed, though. It was of the musical, _My Fair Lady_. We performed it at school my senior year, and I had the privilege of taking the lead, Eliza, beating out my worst enemy when landing the role. Carlotta was always such a snob. It was one of the best moments of my life when winning the role she wanted. I smiled wistfully at the memory.

Thinking back on those times used to make me so happy, but now, they broke my heart. How I wished I could go back! I never realized how good I had it until now.

My attention then focused on a picture on my bedside table. It was of my mother and father. They were so beautiful. It was one of their wedding pictures. I touched their faces delicately with tears in my eyes.

A silent decision was suddenly made in my mind. Without another thought, I went to my closet, got a suitcase, and put it on my bed. My parents' picture and my _My Fair Lady_ poster were put in the bottom before I began putting clothes and books in.

I couldn't stay in this house any longer. I just couldn't. I didn't belong- not anymore. I would move out and try to find an apartment close to Indiana University with the money my parents left me when they died.

Maybe then, I would be able to make a new life for myself without anyone from my past.

First, though, I would find Erik. Before I began a new life, I had to know who my kidnapper was. I had a plan, too. Nadir had foolishly told me his entire name- Nadir Kahn. I would look in a phone book for his information. Hopefully, it would be there, because that was the only plan I had.

When everything of importance from both my bedroom and bathroom was packed, I was surprised to find that it all fit in one suitcase and a backpack.

Then, though, my brain collided back to reality. I came to a halt in the middle of my room and looked into the dresser mirror. _What am I doing? How can I just leave? Especially right when I get home from the hospital after being kidnapped! How stupid am I? It's like I'm just asking for trouble…_

I sighed realizing I wouldn't be able to go through with it at the moment. So, I put the filled luggage into my closet and went downstairs.

Meg was watching TV and, when she saw me approaching, turned it off. "You didn't have to do that," I said while sitting in a recliner.

"I wanted to."

I tried not to look at her knowing I would only become furious if I did. Even without looking, I could sense she wanted to speak but was hesitating.

Finally, though, she spoke. It was a nervous whisper in the form of a question. "What was it like?"

Surprised by the question, I looked at her. Just as I expected, I became angry. The party-crazy blonde without a care in the world- that was what my cousin was. She was always on the go with friends, her boyfriend, and parties. And, the one time she _forces_ me to go with her, I get kidnapped and raped! "It was hell, Meg," I replied with forced control.

"I bet… It's so sad…"

"_What's_ so sad?" I already knew the answer, but I was so angry that I'd do anything to produce the anger through my voice.

"Well, everything. You poor thing. If you just hadn't left the club…"

I gripped the arm of my recliner to prevent myself from slapping her. _If only you hadn't forced me to go in the first place!_

"Gosh, and you've always wanted to stay a virgin until your wedding night."

That was it. I couldn't take her shit any longer, so I got up and went into the kitchen. Aunt Giry was there.

"Hi, dear. Are you hungry? I made pasta."

"Sure." I grabbed a plate and sat across from her at the table. "So, how have things been here?" I really wasn't up to date on any news, and I'd do anything to get Meg's voice off my mind.

"Well, we've been worried sick about you."

"How'd you find out? I mean.. how'd you find out I was missing?"

"Well, Meg looked around the club for a long time. She couldn't find you anywhere, so her and the two boys she was with got in a car and searched around town. It was dark, so one of the boys got out and walked while Meg and the other drove slowly beside him. They found your purse on the sidewalk."

"Oh."

"Yes, well, then Meg called me, and the search began. You'll never know the relief we felt when we knew you were alright."

_Relief? Sorry, Aunt Giry, but I'm pretty sure I was _way_ more relieved about being 'alright' than you were._ "I'm sorry you couldn't see me in the hospital…" I really wasn't, but I felt the need to be polite.

"It's fine. We understand. We aren't your parents."

_No, you aren't… No parents, no friends, no virginity.. nothing._ I stood suddenly feeling like I might be sick. "I.. um.." I ran upstairs not caring about being polite any longer.

They didn't follow me. I knew they would never follow me again, anywhere. If my parents were here, I'm sure I wouldn't be let out of their sight for a long time. But, these people were not my parents.

I ran to my room and shut and locked the door. "Damn them," I whispered. Those perfect people who probably thought of me more as a burden than anything else would not have to worry anymore. _They will never see me again._

Immediately, the suitcase and backpack were pulled out of the closet and put in the middle of my room. I had a plan. I would drive, _Thank God I have a car!_, and, well.. drive.

_Phone book!_ I left my bedroom and crossed the hall to retrieve the phone book from Aunt Giry's room. Then, I hurried back to the privacy of my own room.

"Kahn, Kahn, Kahn," I whispered while flipping through. "Jutson… Kabner… Kagwile…" My finger landed on it. "Kahn," I excitedly whispered. _Nadir Kahn. 75 Caliber Drive. Paduka, Indiana._ I wrote the information that seemed surprisingly familiar down and also wrote the phone number. _That was too easy…_

Then, I got a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Aunt Giry and Meg. No matter how angry I was, I had to remember they'd taken care of me for seven years. So, I wrote a kind message begging them not to worry. No police, no searches. I reminded over and over that this was _my_ choice. They'd abide by my requests. I knew they would. They would be better off without me, too.

I put the letter on my bed, got my suitcase and backpack, and proceeded to climb out of my bedroom window. There was a plus to having a room like mine. It was very easy to escape through the window. I'd done it many times before.

Making sure I had cash, my Debit card, and my car keys in my purse, I hurried to my Toyota Camry.

The escape would be easy, I was sure. It was already turning dark, and the engine of my car barely made any noise.

So, I got in, checked Nadir's address one last time thinking I might know where that street was, took a deep breath, and drove away.

* * *

**I want to thank you for reading :) I also want to thank the reviewers! Thank you so much!**

**Please continue reading and reviewing :)**

**-Lauren  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Christine's Car… July 25_

The sky continued to get darker as I traveled through the city. Darkness did not matter to me, though. Plymouth was such a small place. Only corn fields lay to the left and right of my car, it seemed. But, even knowing the city so well, I still did not know it well enough to find particular roads at night.

_But, I think I know where this road is._ That thought kept creeping to the center of my mind.

So, with drive and ambition, I continued along my way.

_I do wonder what my relatives are thinking…_ Although, I probably knew. They would see the letter, shrug, and continue with their perfect lives. But, then again, they may worry so much as to call cops. I shook my head in the negative. It didn't matter, anyway. I was now an adult. They held no power.

Johnson Street was the first my eyes came across. I took a right on it thinking I was doing the correct thing.

For some odd reason, I actually felt safe in the car. It was the weirdest thing. I had absolutely no reason to feel such security. My parents died in a car crash! But, still, I felt safe. I could not place why. I felt as if my kidnapper would _never_ try to get me in a car.

Finally, just as I had hoped, a street called Caliber Drive came into view. "No way," I whispered. I didn't actually think I'd be _right_ in knowing the street.

This was proving to be too easy.

And, just as I suspected, 75 Caliber Drive was at the end of the road… at the dead end. Although it was almost dark, I could tell it was a huge house. It was an old Victorian with three stories. At night, though, it looked like it could be haunted.

I decided to park on the side of the road a few houses down from it. When the car stopped, my fear came back ten-fold. It was as if the engine gave me life but, without it, I was as weak as ever.

_Oh god, what am I doing?_ _I can't do this! What was I thinking? What am I to do? Just knock on the front door?_ _I don't think so!_

I made sure the doors were locked before lowering my head to the steering wheel dejectedly. I needed to think. It was either: One, go back to Aunt Giry's, or two, do what I intended and get to the bottom of this entire ordeal.

Of course, now, after everything that'd happened, I just wanted to do what was easiest, which definitely didn't include going anywhere near my could-be kidnapper. But, before two weeks ago, I'd been a somewhat brave girl. I used logic whenever possible (which was all the time due to Meg's carelessness), and I had guts.

I suppose the 'old me' came out and encouraged me to do what I was doing. I was both grateful and terrified.

The worst that could happen would be death, and I thought I already knew what that felt like as I was being raped. The best would be to find out that Erik was not the kidnapper. _Wait! What am I thinking? Why must I want him to be innocent? What did he do to gain my liking? Well, duh, he took me to the hospital when I was a complete wreck, but he might have done that to only… Well, to only what?_

I was stuck. There was no reason for Erik to have brought me to the hospital. There was no reason for him to have helped me in such a way. But, there was a reason Nadir Kahn had visited me. Why had I suddenly become such an 'interest' to this Erik? For only a voice? For only _my_ voice? That certainly was no good reason to send someone at 4 in the morning to my hospital room.

I moaned. My curiosity was stronger than ever, and the only way to sate it would be to get out of the car.

But, what was I to do when I got out of the car? I sat and tried to come up with a plan. _Windows.._ _Of course!_ Before thinking further, I got out of the car and shut the door.

I was now out in the open at night all alone. _Oh..my..god.._ I was in danger. _But, wait! Why do I always overreact? Well, because of the past week, of course… But, this is a street with houses- friendly houses. Sure, they're largely spaced apart, but someone could still hear me scream._ So, I ran as fast as I could towards the old Victorian looking all around me as I sprinted.

Once in front of my destination, I studied my surroundings. The house looked normal enough. A front door, a front porch, lights on inside… _Lights!_... and windows on all floors. I smiled to myself.

I walked forward as quietly as possible to the side of the house. It was then that I wished I had dark clothing to further obscure myself. _But, the show must go on,_ I decided. As silently as a mouse, I tiptoed to a window on the first floor. Noticing there was a basement, I had to hop to see inside.

A nice family room was what I saw. There was a fire in a fireplace, and the furniture was all leather.

_How lovely,_ I sarcastically thought while hopping. How I wished Nadir would enter. Actually, it'd be nicer if Erik himself would.

So, I waited. There was no use going to other windows as I was sure someone would enter this room eventually. Every few seconds, I looked around in fear expecting to see a man in a black mask. He was never there, though, much to my ease.

I was growing impatient and was just about to switch to another window when, to my surprise, two men entered the family room. I hopped more excited than before to see who they were.

_Whoa, it's both of them!_ It was Nadir _and_ Erik! Erik sat in an armchair while Nadir sat on the couch. They were talking, and it didn't look to be a friendly conversation.

So, what was I to do now? I continued to hop in order to watch them, but a moment later my worst fear came true. Erik's eyes turned to the window. He saw me... _Uh oh.. _Fear suddenly entered my mind full force. I had every intention of running back to my car, but just as I was about to, Erik appeared right in front of me. _How did he get outside so quickly?_ A scream escaped my mouth, and I turned and ran towards the backyard.

Never looking back and feeling a lot of deja vu, I ran as fast as my legs could manage. But, before I continued into woods, I stopped. There was no way in hell I'd do such a thing. I didn't care what happened, I would _not_ go into those woods again.

And, just as I thought, somebody turned me around to face them. I closed my eyes and stood my ground.

"Christine Daae?" Somebody asked the question in complete bewilderment.

"Yeah?" I squeaked without opening my eyes.

The same voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

Finally, I opened my eyes and realized, of course, that it was Nadir Kahn speaking. The other man, Erik, just stood there viewing the situation.

"I- I- I…" I didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated softly. "You should not be here. How did you find this place?"

"The phonebook," I answered truthfully. _Now, the puppet will be in big trouble with his master…_

"Oh," Nadir murmured worriedly. "How did you know my entire name?"

"You told me at the hospital, Nadir Kahn." _Damn these people, anyway. They invade my privacy, so I have every right to invade theirs._ I decided to voice my thoughts. "You invade my privacy, I invade yours. It's only fair, right?" I asked sarcastically while crossing my arms against my chest. I noticed Erik watching every move I made. I could've blushed if I weren't so irritated with my bad luck.

"Come." Erik had finally spoken. He then walked back towards the house. Nadir and I just stood there.

"You had best follow."

When I didn't move, he lightly pushed me forward. "Don't touch me," I hissed, but I did follow the masked man. Nadir followed behind me.

Once inside, we headed for the family room. Erik sat in the same armchair as before, I sat in another armchair, and Nadir sat on the couch, once again.

Erik finally decided to become social. "Now, explain to us exactly why you are here."

"No," I managed to say bravely without looking at him.

His voice rose dangerously. "You _will_ explain."

I made the mistake of looking in his direction, and I was instantly terrified. "I, uh, I want to figure out who kidnapped me." I looked at my left arm's cast nervously.

"That is brave," the masked man calmly stated.

"Yeah, well, I can't just live with him still roaming." I then looked at Erik accusingly.

Nadir seemed to notice and spoke up. "Christine, what are you suggesting?"

I continued to look at Erik suspiciously and said, "I just want to know. Were you the one? Please, tell me the truth." The silence in the room was unbreakable.

Except, Erik finally spoke. "Ms. Daae, I did _not_ kidnap you. I did not. Really. Believe me."

"The only way I can believe you is to.. see behind your mask."

Nadir stood. "Christine, do not say such a thing. Now, Erik said he didn't, so he didn't. You must believe him. You must!"

I looked at Erik. I _really_ looked at him, studied his features. My green eyes roamed his entire body, and I did not feel the least bit embarrassed for it. Then, finally, I spoke. "I feel like I shouldn't, but I do. I do believe you."

I heard Nadir take a sigh of relief, and he sat back down.

Erik stared at me as I stared at him before. It made me feel so extremely uncomfortable that I was forced to command, "Stop it."

He sighed before looking into my eyes and seriously saying, "Christine, we know who kidnapped you."

I blinked. Then, comprehending his words, I stared at him in shock and gasped.

* * *

**Cliffie.. **

**Please review!**

**-Lauren  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_Nadir Kahn's house… July 25_

I instantly stood from my seat. "Y-you what?"

"We know who kidnapped you," Erik repeated, his voice calm.

_How can he be so calm?… Of course! _"It really was you, wasn't it? My god, it was! Y-you liar!" I began to shake uncontrollably as I pointed an accusing finger at him and backed away in fear.

He stood, as well, but did not move towards me. "It was _not_ me. I thought we had already come to this conclusion."

"Yeah, well, the conclusion's changed. I don't believe you!" I continued to back away until I was up against the wall.

Nadir let out an agitated sort of groan and spoke. "Ms. Daae, control yourself. Erik did not kidnap you. Please, sit down. We will explain."

I really had no other choice, so I forcefully became calm and sat back down. "So, as you were saying, then. _Who_ did it?" I still fully believed they were lying to me and that something terrible was going to happen.

Erik sat back down. "Before I say the name, allow me to tell the story. It will help you believe I am stating the truth."

"Ok then, go for it." I crossed my arms nervously and waited.

"Well, the night Daroga visited your hospital room-"

I interrupted. "It was morning if I remember correctly. And, you mean Nadir?" I looked at the man I knew as Nadir, and he nodded.

"As I was saying," Erik said impatiently. "I discovered that he actually spoke to you. You were not thrilled to see him, to say the least. You seeing him was not part of the plan.. but the visit was not a complete waste. While you were trying to force him out of your room, he discovered something."

My ears listened eagerly.

"You see, Daroga used to be a cop, hence the title I give him- the Daroga. He knows everything pertaining to the business."

I glanced at Nadir, and he shrugged in a humble manner. I then looked back at Erik. At first, his appearance had scared the hell out of me, but I was actually beginning to get used to it.

"He noticed there were no signs indicating a cop was still trying to get the story from you. We both know what an interrogation process is like, yet again due to Daroga's skills. That being said, he knew that it had come to a close."

"How exactly did you know that?" I asked suspiciously. "I mean, like, did the cop put a freaking camera that was really noticeable in my room or something while he was still trying to get the story from me?"

"No, not at all," Nadir replied. "Actually, the police leave their tape recorders in the room when they investigate a crime."

I blushed, feeling silly for what I'd previously said. "Oh, that's all? Ok."

"As I was saying..." Erik cut into our little side conversation. "When he came to fill me in on the news-"

I angrily interrupted. "What _right_ did the two of you even have to figure out who kidnapped me? Why in the world would you interfere? Nadir told me that you had some interest in my singing, but why? Why go to all this trouble for a voice?"

Erik stared at me, and I blushed under his intensity. "We will get to your voice at a different time. I interfered because you were afraid. You were afraid of my appearance. You see, Ms. Daae, the mask I wear is handcrafted. _I_ created it many years ago. Your fear indicated that the kidnapper must have had a mask that was a replica of my own. Not many people use a mask like mine in the midst of a crime. So, I knew that I needed to solve the puzzle. I knew that I must have known the person at one time."

I leaned forward. "You _know_ the guy? What, you're friends with him or something?" Standing again, I shouted, "You know, that's just as bad as being the kidnapper!" I then gasped coming to my own realization. "Are you just telling me all of this shit to buy time? You're going to kill me, aren't you? Or, damn, you're probably housing the guy, aren't you?"

Nadir just shook his head in the negative. "See Erik? I told you she had quite the mouth."

I turned to glare at him.

"Christine, that is not it at all!" Erik was exasperated. He looked into my eyes with truth spilling from his own. "I am _not_ friends with the man. Sit down."

I followed his orders and took a few deep breaths.

Erik sighed. "We are wasting time."

It was only then that I noticed how interesting his voice was. It could be both the most beautiful ever heard and the most fearsome.

"I am going to continue the story. The sooner we leave, the better our chances." I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but he continued, "When Daroga came to me with news of his visit, I was furious at his stupidity for being caught, but at the same time, if he had not talked to you, he may not have known the investigation had come to its close."

I interrupted again. "Last question, I swear. So, why was he there, anyway?" I'd already heard the reason before, but it was only natural that I should still be suspicious. Unfortunately, I knew I was going to live the rest of my life being suspicious of _everything._

Nadir answered my question. "I was there to find information on you, as I have told you before. Your name, your address, even your blood type. Do not be afraid, it was not for bad reasons," he reassured. "Anyway, let Erik continue."

"That was all we needed to know," Erik said. "In knowing that the investigation had come to its close, we had the opportunity to get the description of your kidnapper." He paused before saying, "We had no idea you saw behind his mask until we found the drawing." I drew in a thick breath at that, but he continued, "Daroga visited the station the following day. Being a retired cop, he had the ability to know more about the crime. To our fortune, he was able to make a copy of the drawing."

I looked over to Nadir and realized I had definitely underestimated the guy. Maybe he wasn't such a puppet after all. I had a lot of respect for cops, as of late.

"He brought the drawing to me, and I instantly knew his name." Erik studied my face for a moment.

I was feeling tense, scared, angry, and eager all at the same time.

"The bastard's name is William Grant."

It was the first time I'd heard Erik cuss. That was of no importance, though. "William Grant," I repeated slowly. I instantly despised the name.

I could tell Erik loathed everything about the man. "Yes, _Mr. William Grant_," he spat. "I knew him at one time. We hated one another. I truly despised him. The things he did to me were unforgivable."

"So, he's hurt you, too?" I asked softly.

"Yes. He has."

I suddenly closed my eyes and shook my head fiercely. "God, I can't take this! I just want to be normal! Why? Why did he have to hurt me? Why did he have to hurt you? What kind of sick monster-"

Erik interrupted. "Oh, Christine..." It was the first time during this visit that he'd called me by my first name. He said it with empathy. "We _will_ find him."

"Why me? Why in god's name did he have to choose me?"

"That is something I cannot tell you, for I do not know. It is strange... He used the same mask as mine, except black. It was as if he was trying to frame me."

I remembered something then that probably should have been addressed before now, but, well, I supposed there was no time like the present. "But, I thought I killed him!"

Both Nadir and Erik blinked before looking at me in shock.

"I-I hit him in the head with a rock! He- Well, I guess he only passed out, but I thought he was dead. How stupid am I? I should have finished the job!"

Erik instantly spoke up. "No, Christine, you do _not_ want murder on your hands, even if it is justified. That was very bold of you to bring him to unconsciousness, but if I know him as I believe I do, he planned _everything_ out. Even that."

"He _wanted_ me to knock him out?" I was horrified. "That's crazy! He's insane!"

"Yes, he is." Erik's voice was calm but cold as he agreed with me. Then, he regarded me with sympathetic eyes. "I am sorry for all of this, Christine. Truly, I am."

"I'm not blaming you for what _he_ did." Erik stared at me with what looked like interest in his eyes, but he only nodded. "The cops will be looking for someone with your description.." I just realized that.

"I know. That is why I am residing here for now. Daroga is a good man to keep me."

I became curious about something as I looked from him to Nadir and back to him. "How do you know each other?"

Erik was silent for a moment before saying, "I suppose you deserve to know." He looked at Nadir, cuing him to explain.

"Well, this is a good story," Nadir began. "Erik was arrested at one time."

Well, those words certainly took me by surprise. I looked from him to Erik.

"Yes, it was on charges of assault," Nadir continued casually, as if Erik's crime meant nothing. "Actually, Christine, it was assault against William Grant's brother."

"What?" I yelled.

"His brother is just as horrible as he is," Erik whispered viciously, causing me to gulp.

"Erik was jailed for three months. During that time, I discovered his genius. Ever since, we have been comrades. I make sure he does not hurt anyone, and he helps me in many ways. Actually, we run a construction company. Erik is an architect. I am his assistant."

My eyes were wide. This was all so fascinating.

"Alright Nadir, that is enough," Erik decided.

"Wait, you said you're making sure he doesn't hurt people.. Why do you think he would?" Again, I was afraid. Yes, I was finally sure Erik wasn't the kidnapper, and yes, I might have been getting used to appearance, but that didn't mean I'd developed full trust in the mysterious man.

"I do not think that," Nadir replied with a smirk. "That is only a cover." His eyes turned to Erik. "I trust him."

"Ok, good." I was relieved. I also realized I was being way too hard on Erik, though, so I turned to him and mumbled, "Sorry."

"All is forgiven." Erik spoke the words quickly, obviously ready to move onto other things. "Now, we are wasting time. We need to find Grant."

"What? Us?" I was shocked. "But, I thought we'd just leave it to the authorities."

"For now, we _are_ the authorities," Nadir informed me. "Remember, I was once a cop."

"Yeah, but you're not anymore.."

"That does not matter," Erik said. "This is my vendetta. Actually, it is yours, as well, Christine." He looked at me intensely. "You want your vengeance. Am I right?"

"Hell, yes," I replied. I was quickly becoming as fired up about this as he was.

"We were not exactly thinking of including her, Erik," Nadir reminded sounding unsure.

"Daroga, I believe she has every right to include herself if she wishes. And, I believe she does wish to. She was bold enough to come here in search, so I believe she is bold enough to join us. Am I correct in saying this, Ms. Daae?"

"Yeah, you're right, Erik." It was the first time all night I'd called him by name. "You're definitely right."

"Haven't you been through enough?" Nadir asked with worry.

"In one way, yeah, but I still want revenge. I need to find this guy." I sighed frustratedly. "I won't be able to think straight until I know he's behind bars."

"That is all we need to hear, then," Erik said.

Strangely, I could see that he was regarding me with.. pride? I didn't have time to think about it, though, because he started speaking again.

"Now, I plan on leaving tonight. It will be risky for me to travel in daylight, although we do have tinted windows in the vehicle."

I vaguely wondered if they were rich, what with the nice house we were currently in and the car's tinted windows. But, I didn't ask. Instead, I asked two other questions that were on my mind. "Where will we begin looking? How do you know where to go?" There were just so many things I wanted to know.

"I know where he lives," Erik replied, his tone bitter as he thought about it. "It is nowhere near here. He lives in Kentucky."

"Kentucky?! That'll take forever!"

"It will take approximately five hours, yes," he agreed. "The two of us will sit in the backseat. Nadir will drive."

"We should leave," Nadir decided. "Christine, I'm assuming you drove here?"

"Yeah."

"We will move your car to the garage, then."

"Sounds good." I was actually excited about this. Excitement wasn't something I was used to feeling. Erik was right, though. I deserved my revenge. It was necessary if I ever wanted to get through this and start working towards my goals in life. So, I would help these men find this William Grant.

"Well then, shall we be on our way?" Erik asked. We nodded.

Then, the three of us left the cozy family room in order to begin our journey.

* * *

**Let the adventure begin! I am taking a study break right now, so I decided to update. These chapters are coming quickly. As I've told you before, it's because most of the story is already complete, minus the revisions I have been making. Each chapter receives a lot of attention before I decide to post. Anyway, I will update again soon :). **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love, love, love reading them! You all really are brightening what could be a terrible week for me, so thank you.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing!**

**-Lauren**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Nadir Kahn's car… July 26_

The passing surroundings were too dark to be described with clarity. All I knew was that we were headed towards Kentucky. I'd never been to that part of the country and would have loved to enjoy the new place, except.. there was one problem… We were going there to find the man who raped me. It pretty much ruined the whole trip.

It was past midnight now. 2:15 am to be exact. The only sound was that of soft classical music coming from the CD player.

I couldn't sleep. The meaning of the trip was one reason, sure, plus the fact that sleep never came easy anymore.. but there was one more reason- Erik was sitting right beside me to the left. It felt weird not talking to him, but I didn't know what to say. He was such a mysterious man. If only my damn kidnapper hadn't looked exactly like him! One thing remained, though.. Even though he did look like William Grant, he wasn't. He was my hero. He saved me from the nightmare.

"You should sleep." The sentence disturbed my thoughts. It was Erik who spoke, and I couldn't help but enjoy the magnificent sound of his voice. How was it that one man could possess such a voice?

"Sorry, but I am driving," Nadir replied.

"I was not speaking to you, Daroga," he snapped rudely. Addressing me again, he softly said, "You should sleep, Ms. Daae."

I had no idea how he could tell I was awake. I certainly couldn't see him in the darkness. "You have good vision."

"Yes."

"Well, I can't sleep," I admitted, looking down sadly.

"And, why is that?" He seemed truly interested in what I had to say.

"I'm not sure." Of course, I was sure, but I couldn't tell him. It'd make me look weak, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Well, do try." His voice was sincere.

_That voice.. _There was just something about it that made me want to listen forever. It was so smooth and comforting. Actually, it was making me realize just how tired I was. Exhausted, really. "You're right," I said sleepily and yawned.

I leaned my head against the head rest and closed my eyes.

--

I awoke to light hitting my eyes. The car wasn't moving. All was silent. For a moment, that scared me to death, but I then remembered why I was in the car. Suddenly, I froze.

My head wasn't against the head rest anymore... It was against Erik's shoulder. I blushed fiercely and quickly sat up. Really, I didn't want to look at him for fear of him looking angry or something, but I glanced his way on instinct. He was awake and looking straight ahead. My blush deepened.

Nadir was sleeping in the front seat. I was glad for him to rest. He deserved it. Then, my attention focused back on the masked man. That stupid mask always made me cringe. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Do not apologize, Ms. Daae-"

"Please, call me Christine," I interrupted. The way he referred to me was too formal, yes, but I also wished to hear his voice saying my name. I felt like a child.

"Well, it is fine, _Christine_. You needed rest. My shoulder served as your pillow. Nothing is wrong with that." He looked into my eyes with a strange intensity, and I blushed. He then looked ahead again.

"Thanks." There was silence, and I became aware of the fact that I really wished to speak to him about something. So, I decided to. "Erik, um, I don't think I ever got a chance to tell you.. I want to thank you for taking me to the hospital that day. I- you saved me. You really did." I turned my eyes towards him shyly and saw that he was staring at me with a mixture of warmth and sympathy.

"You needed help. I only did what was right." We stared at each other for a moment, but I had to break it.

I smiled. He was being humble. "Well, thank you."

"You are welcome."

There was more silence where I felt he was as lost in thought as I was. There was something else I wished to talk about, though. But, did I dare? I felt I had a right to know, so I decided to jump into it. "Nadir told me you were interested in my voice."

All he said was, "Did he," as if he already knew.

"Yes," I replied. "What do you want to know?" I asked nonchalantly.

Erik regarded me with his light blue eyes before answering. "I already 'know' about your voice. You have quite a gift, Christine. I could tell by your one brief performance."

I blinked and my brow furrowed. _How could he possibly think my voice is that great by me singing blindfolded and battered in his car? _"But, that was nothing-"

"Yes, I know it was nothing. But, I could sense the potential." His eyes glistened with what I concluded was excitement. "If I remember correctly, you are pursuing a vocal career?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I mean, I will. I mean, I was." For the first time, I realized that I wasn't sure of my future anymore. William Grant really had ruined everything. "I was going to go to Indiana University to major in vocal performance."

"'Was'?" He turned and looked at me sharply.

I fidgeted nervously before saying, "Well, after all that's happened, I really think I should wait.. Maybe after a semester of two.."

"If you wait, you may never go. That is not an option. Christine, when did you make such a decision?" He was no longer the complimenting man he had been only a few seconds before. Now, he was angry.

I looked down under his stare. "Um.." _I guess I should be honest. _"Just now, actually..." I realized that I did not actually come to a 'decision', though. I was still unsure of what to do.

"But, what will you do if you wait? Do not tell me you will continue to think of your horrible experience. That will drive you to insanity."

Now, that angered me. I haughtily replied, "No, I will try to recover. I believe that will take more than a month, and that's all I would have if I decided to go to college."

"So, you are still unsure of your decision?"

_How did he come to that conclusion? _I sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am." Then, I looked into all I could see of his face- his eyes. "What should I do, Erik?" Why I was questioning him with such sincerity was beyond me. His voice seemed to comfort me, and with that comfort, I was beginning to trust him.

"I believe you already know what I will say. You should not wait. You should attend Indiana University this semester, Christine."

I looked at the back of the seat in front of me. Considering his words, I finally nodded. "Maybe you're right," I murmured.

It was then that Nadir woke up. He turned his head to us and smiled. "Good morning, you two."

"Morning," I mumbled. Erik didn't speak. I could feel his gaze upon me. He was still thinking of my decision.

That was when I realized we were parked in the middle of nowhere. It seemed we were on the side of a road in a deserted section of somewhere. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere. "Where are we?"

"I am not sure, actually. I just got off of the interstate and parked where I thought the car would be safe from passersby," Nadir replied.

"Oh."

"Is anyone hungry?" he asked jovially.

I immediately replied, "Yes."

Erik replied, "No," at the same time. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged.

"Well, I am with Christine on this one. I saw a McDonald's when I got off the interstate. Will that be alright?"

"Sure, that sounds great," I said politely while Erik just sat there. It seemed I had to make the decisions. Erik barely spoke in Nadir's presence. Or, maybe he just didn't speak in his friend's presence while I was around. _Whatever,_ I thought.

We went through the fairly new looking McDonald's drive-thru and ordered our meal. Erik only ordered coffee. _How can he not be hungry?_ Another thought crossed my mind. _It must be hard to eat or drink with that mask…_ I cringed at the thought of the mask.

Nadir parked and we ate. As I chewed on my biscuit, I could see Erik out of the corner of my eye. He was sipping his coffee through a straw. _So, that's how he does it! _Quite frankly, it was a little amusing, but I refused to draw attention to myself by laughing like an idiot.

After we ate and Nadir began to drive again, I asked, "How far away are we?"

"Erik?" Nadir asked.

"About two hours."

"Oh.." I had no idea how Erik knew that off the top of his head, but I'd come to realize that he was a most unusual man. It would be best not to question his abilities. It was going to be a very boring drive without something to do. But, there was no choice, so I sat back and got lost in thought.

After ten minutes, a voice interrupted. "Do you play cards?" Erik asked.

I couldn't believe he just asked such a thing. And here I thought the trip would be boring... He brought a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket. "Yeah, I know a few games."

"What games do you know?"

I thought about that for a second. Well, ok, to be honest I didn't know many games at all. Only one, really, and it was pretty embarrassing. "Umm.. War?" A blush crept to my cheeks knowing he was going to think I was retarded.

But that didn't happen. The only reaction I could see was that his eyes brightened. I could tell he was smiling. "You are in luck. I, too, know that game."

"You want to play it?" I asked. I found this whole situation to be funny. Playing cards with someone like Erik seemed impossible. But apparently it wasn't.

"Yes."

"Ok." He shuffled and dealt the cards like a professional, and my eyes widened. _Whoa, he's talented! _I heard him chuckle, meaning that he'd seen my expression. I didn't care, though, because what he'd done was something to be admired. We played using the middle seat as our table.

It really did help to pass the time, and it turned out to be a lot of fun. The most fun was when we would lay down two cards that held the same number. Then, as the rules of War went, we each lay three cards face down before putting a fourth card face up. The card with the higher number won, and the winner got to keep all ten cards. Us getting the same numbered cards happened quite a bit, too. When the winner was discovered, one of us would have to hand over our cards. And when that happened, our hands would brush.

Our hands touched many times throughout the game, and I would blush every time hoping against hope that he didn't notice. If he noticed I was blushing, he would wonder why. _I_ didn't even know why it was happening... All I knew was that I liked it. I liked playing cards with Erik, I liked thinking that we were both having a good time, and I liked it when our hands came in contact. 'Odd' didn't even begin to describe it. Not even 24 hours ago, I had suspected that he was the man who kidnapped and raped me, yet now it seemed like my suspicions had never taken place. How could I have grown so comfortable with him so quickly? After all that's happened to me, I thought I would never trust anyone again...

I pondered this while we played but never came up with a clear, definitive answer. Time passed, and eventually Erik won the round. I had a feeling he would, although the game was all a matter of luck. He was just so good at cards, though, that he could probably manipulate the system.

I congratulated him with a sincere smile before looking outside the car for the first time since we began playing. "How much longer?" I casually asked.

"Actually, Christine, we entered the city about five minutes ago," Nadir said.

My heartbeat quickened immediately, and all fun came to an end. There was only one thing on my mind now. _William Grant…_

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) As always, they are so very much appreciated.**

**And as always, please review!**

**-Lauren  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Nadir Kahn's car… July 26_

"Where exactly are we?" I asked with skepticism. I noticed Erik look at me, and I blushed realizing the stupidity of my question. "I mean, what _city_ are we in?"

"Owenton," Erik replied immediately. "Here are written directions, Daroga, so that I do not have to speak." He handed them to his friend.

"No, we wouldn't want that now, would we, Erik?" The sarcasm was evident in Nadir's voice. I laughed, which helped to somewhat calm my ever-increasing nerves. I was glad to have a person like Nadir in the car. The man had really proven me wrong in personality. He was not _just_ a puppet...

"How is your wrist?" Erik quietly asked me, drawing me from thoughts, yet again.

I held my cast for a moment and looked at him. "It's ok." He must have seen the lie in my eyes, so I added, "Really, it is." Our card game returned to my mind. I had made a point not to pay attention to my sprained wrist while we played, although it was a bit of a struggle. I didn't want them to worry or pity me, though.

"Yes, Christine, you never mention it. Does it not bother you? I really almost forgot it was there," Nadir added into the conversation.

"Well, it could be worse," I said optimistically. I laughed trying to ease the awkwardness I felt.

Erik seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk about it. He merely nodded and looked out his window at our surroundings.

Now was as good a time as ever, so I decided to ask him something personal. "Erik?" He immediately turned his head towards me and looked at me attentively, which caused me to hesitate. "Um, I was just wondering.. About _Grant._." I spoke his name with bitterness. "What did he do to you?"

As soon as the question was out, I regretted it, for Erik turned his head back towards the side window. "You ask questions that do not concern you, Christine." Nadir cleared his throat, obviously trying to indicate silence in my direction.

I wouldn't back down. Not yet. "But, I need to know. I mean, you both know my story and, believe me, I want to try to keep it my deepest, darkest secret. Please, Erik. Trust me. I- I just need to know.." I knew I was being far too nosy, but I couldn't care. I felt like I needed to know what happened to Erik in order to better understand my rapist.

He became a bit distant and crossed his arms. "Fine, Ms. Daae, you shall know. When I was in my early teenage years, I lived in Kentucky.. I was an orphan. So was he. That was where I had the misfortune of meeting him, at an orphanage. He immediately detested me. The despicable excuse for a man beat me more frequently than I would like to remember. I was a slave under his wrath. I became his favorite _toy _for years."

I stared at him. The poor guy.. "That's horrible." And yet, I could relate to what he was saying. I, too, had been William Grant's 'toy'. Erik made no attempt to speak again. But, I wanted to hear more. "How did you get away from him?"

He closed his eyes tiredly. I knew he didn't want to continue, but after a moment, he opened his eyes and continued speaking. "A girl helped me escape. She was an orphan, like myself. She found me at one of my worst points. It was.." He paused, choosing the right words to say. "It was a horrible circumstance. I then left the orphanage. Things did not end there, though. It wasn't long before I came in contact with Grant's brother. Allow me to put it simply.. The meeting did not go well." He stopped speaking.

To my surprise, Nadir decided to continue the story. "Yes, I was in the midst of finding the right state to live in. I still had connections with police stations and decided to see what Owen, Kentucky's station was like. I found Erik a few days before he was to get out of jail, and I got to know him, as I told you before. He then traveled with me. We made our way to Indiana. He got into architecture, and I, the retired police agent, became his assistant."

I could tell Erik regretted the conversation going on as long as it did, but it was too late to change it. "Well, now you know of my life, Christine."

And what a life it was. I couldn't imagine how awful his early years must have been. To grow up with such abuse… I cringed before telling him the only thing I could think to say. "I'm sorry."

"I do not need your pity," Erik snapped in a hostile way.

I shook my head. "'Pity' is the last thing I feel for you, Erik." _What do I feel for him? Admiration, yes. And friendship. I can relate to him._ Really, I had actually become quite fond of him. It was hard to like a man that bared such resemblance to Grant, but, well, he had succeeded. I truly liked Erik. I considered him and Nadir my closest friends, although it didn't take much to consider them as such. After all, I didn't have many friends.

Erik was watching me. It was as if I'd said something significant. What was the last thing I said? _Oh.. _I remembered.

It seemed he was building the courage to either ask or tell me something. Finally, he whispered so that only I could hear, "What do you feel for me, Christine?" The question sent a shiver down my spine and my mouth became dry. My reaction to his question confused me so much that I couldn't think of how to respond.

"Erik, I cannot read this." Nadir broke the tension. "What the devil does it say?"

Erik took a look. "Daroga, are you blind? It says to turn left on Ellis Road."

Nadir seemed to be used to such rudeness from Erik. Actually, I was getting used to it, too. Erik was an incredibly strange yet _very _alluring man.

Something was happening to me. I was beginning to realize that something inside me was changing.. I'd never felt this way before. _What am I doing?_ _I am only here to find William Grant, nothing more._ But, I could not overlook it. There was definitely more going on here. _Thank god we're getting close to our destination… Wait, what am I thinking? _I was actually _glad_ to be getting to my kidnapper? No, but it would certainly serve as a distraction.. Yes, there was definitely something happening here.

"Christine?" It was Erik.

"Yeah?" He was eying me with concern. "Sorry.."

"You drift away from reality often," he pointed out.

"It's a gift," I joked. I smiled his way, but the smile soon left my face. He was just looking at me with such intensity. _What could possibly be going through his mind? _He always made me so curious.

Inwardly shaking my head to snap out of whatever state I was in, I knew it was time to get down to business. "So what's the plan, guys?"

"The plan?" Erik asked.

"Yeah. Like, what are we going to do when we find him?" He became quiet, which confused me, so I looked at Nadir.

"Well, Christine, I suppose we will retain him and call the police."

"But.. will that be enough?" I was afraid, it couldn't be denied.

I looked at Erik and could tell he was thinking about something. Oh, how I wished I could read his mind!

Nadir spoke. "That's all we can do, Christine."

"But, this guy's insane! You both know that. And, he's smart… I just don't see how we're going to _retain_ him."

This time, it was Erik who spoke. "Christine, do not worry. I have.. sources of defense.."

"What?"

"Weapons," he clarified.

"Erik," Nadir warned. "That is not the answer."

"Daroga, it may be the only answer. You do not know what we are dealing with. Only Christine and I know. He is well trained in methods of deception, you see. He will have a plan."

"Well... If you are sure.." Nadir sounded very unsure.

"What weapons do you have, Erik?" I saw his eyes brighten slightly at my interest.

"A gun, a knife, and something only I will use, and only if necessary."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern, my dear."

Did he really just call me his 'dear'? "Um.. Ok…" I could still tell Nadir was insecure about the whole situation. "Don't worry, Nadir," I told him. "Seriously, this guy is dangerous. Weapons might be necessary. Erik's right."

He nodded and all was silent for a while. "We are getting closer, Erik," Nadir informed him.

"Oh no," I whispered while inwardly panicking.

"Alright," Erik said. "Now, his brother is older than he is. When I knew him, he owned a house. He took me there and-.." He refrained from continuing that sentence, but I knew it had something to do with the abuse he received. "I fought back, and it was only I who went to jail." He spoke with such hatred. "Damn him and the police force.."

I glanced at Nadir, the ex-cop, expecting to hear him defend his career, but he only stared straight ahead at the road.

"The house, if I remember correctly.." Erik looked at me and seemed to notice my worry. "Which, I _do_ remember correctly.."

That was reassuring.

"Nadir, turn left at the light."

_Can I really do this? _I wasn't so sure of myself like I had previously been. At that moment, it didn't seem like I could go through with it. "I-I'm scared, I'll say it. I don't care if I sound weak. The guy.. he's just so-... I don't know if I can stand to see him again."

"Shh, Christine, it is alright. We are all a bit uncertain. But, he will pay. That is what you want, is it not?" Erik was trying to calm me, but it wasn't working.

"How can you be sure?" I asked, referring to him saying 'But, he will pay.'

Erik took a moment to say to Nadir, "Turn left on Ginley Street, Daroga."

"The guy kidnapped me, Erik. He raped me. He hurt me! H-he's too strong.. I just-.. I can't understand someone like him!"

"Nor can I, Christine, but we will stop him. You do not have to participate, though. I can take my own revenge. In fact, I would prefer to do it alone. It really is too dangerous for you."

"But, I don't want you to go alone!" The thought of Erik getting hurt or worse completely changed my mind. I couldn't let it happen. Determination tore through the fear. "No, no. I'm coming with you. He's got to pay. I-I don't care about the danger."

I sensed that he was acknowledging my courage. "Alright, then. That is your choice. But, I will not let you get into a dangerous situation. He may not be alone. Turn right on Henley, Daroga." He turned towards me again. "Christine, you have endured so much. You may accompany me, but I will not allow you to be put in harm's way."

"I can take care of myself." I could have sworn he smiled at my strong words, but I couldn't be sure.

"Very well. You may take the gun."

"Erik! That is enough! You are _not_ giving her a weapon!" Nadir exclaimed.

"Why the hell not?" Erik countered. "She _needs_ a weapon if she is to come along."

"_I_ am coming with you, Erik. Christine, you do not need to take part in this."

"Yes, I do," I said softly but with confidence in my voice. "I'm coming, whether either of you like it or not. Look, I know you're both just trying to keep me safe and away from him, but please, let me do this. I need to."

"She is coming, Daroga." Erik looked towards him. "And I am giving you the knife."

There was a pause. "Fine," Nadir grumbled in defeat. "The knife will do."

"Think of it this way, Daroga. We may not have to use weapons. If he obeys, then fine. But, I am afraid he will do no such thing. This is William Grant we are dealing with. He is no ordinary man. You see, he has no heart."

_'He has no heart.' Yes, that's it! _I realized. I'd been trying to think of how to describe the bastard, and what Erik said seemed completely accurate. "That's a good way to describe him."

Erik only stared at me with the same intensity that gave me chills. "Turn right on Melvin, Daroga," he instructed while still looking at me. "We are here, Christine."

My eyes widened.

"His house is number 636. Park across the street, not in the driveway." He was still looking at me.

I couldn't move. But, it wasn't from fear. It was Erik's stare. It made me feel safe, and I wished to stay in that safety.

But, when Nadir turned off the engine, we all came back to reality.

It was time.

* * *

**Another quick update :). I just really like revising and posting this story haha. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I also want to thank everyone who's reading :). I really appreciate you taking time out of your lives to visit this story.**

**I'd love it if you would leave a review! **

**Thank you!**

**-Lauren**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

_William Grant's residence… July 26_

_Christine's POV _

"What do we do, Erik?" Nadir asked. We were still in the car. The sun was shining mercilessly, and I had begun to sweat. But, it was not only because of the heat. I was also terrified, due to what we were getting ourselves into.

"First, I hand out the weapons. Here is your knife, Daroga." Nadir took it and immediately put it in his pocket. "And, Christine, your gun." Our hands touched in the process of his giving it to me, and I could feel the understanding between us. I briefly noticed how tiny the gun was before tucking it in my pocket.

We sat there for a little while. Erik and Nadir were watching the house intently, and I was focusing on my breathing.

"I see something," Nadir suddenly said. My eyes instantly turned towards the house. "I saw a curtain move. The upstairs window."

"He is onto us," Erik murmured. I stared at him in fear.

"Erik, how could he be? He has no way of knowing we are here," Nadir reminded.

Erik didn't say anything else. He seemed to be as confused about it as we were.

--

_Erik's POV_

"I have tried to be calm," I whispered. My two companions looked at me questioningly. "But now, I cannot try any longer." I turned my attention to Christine. "Christine, I am not a patient man." I then reached for the door handle on my side.

"Erik, what in the hell are you doing? Get a hold of yourself! We need to wait!" Nadir frantically tried to stop me.

"Ah, Daroga, I have waited long enough." I again turned my attention towards the door.

"No, Erik! Wait! Wait with us! We need to come up with a plan _together_. Good god, man, do you even have a plan?"

Nadir's questions were irritating as well as time consuming. I ignored him. "There is no need for you two to follow. Stay behind."

"No, wait.." came a timid request from Christine.

Her words sent me spiraling back to reality. I stopped and turned towards the beautiful girl. "What is it?" I calmly asked.

She had a tragic look on her face. "It's just.. I-.." She was trying to find the words but failed.

"Do not worry, Christine," I tenderly commanded. I could sense Nadir's eyes on me as I spoke. "Everything will be over soon." I then turned, opened the door, and ran from the car towards the house. Having no plan, I went straight for the front door. Strangely, it opened without me having to do anything.

--

_Christine's POV_

I inwardly cursed as I watched the car door close. "This is bad, Nadir."

"This is worse than 'bad', Christine. Erik is going to get himself killed!"

I sat and thought about what Nadir was saying. _I don't want Erik to die.. I don't want him to die! _"No! He's not going to get killed because we're going after him. Come on!"

"What?" But, I was already halfway out the door before he could say anything else. Luckily, he followed and we both ran to the front door, me taking the lead.

The door opened for us, which made my heart pound. I almost turned away, but I then remembered Erik and walked forward.

"Christine," Nadir whispered worriedly.

Before he could say anymore, we both stopped. Right inside, Erik was fighting six men. None of them were my kidnapper. It was Erik against six guys, and he was holding his own! It was terrifying.. but it was also most impressive.

Then, Erik's eyes fell upon me, and one of the men punched him. "Christine! What are you doing? Leave!" He hit the ground hard.

Before anymore damage could be done, I watched as Nadir went in kicking and punching. Being a retired police agent, he definitely knew how to defend himself.

I searched frantically for Erik with my eyes, but he was nowhere to be found. It was like he had disappeared.

Strangely, none of the six men took any acknowledgment of me. They were all focused on Nadir. I would have tried to help, but I didn't need to. Nadir already had three of them down.

So, I made my way to another room of the house studying each and every detail. The room I was in looked to be a library. A fireplace took up a wall, and books surrounded it. A few leather chairs and couches were splayed on the floor, and a small wet bar was in the corner. I then made my way to a kitchen. It had all of the latest appliances and smelled of smoke. Tables, chairs, and an island were on the floor.

I walked down a long hallway. It was dark, and I had a bad feeling, but for some reason, I couldn't stop myself from wandering around. When I got to a door on the other end of the hall, I slowly opened it and walked inside.

It was a master bedroom. I noticed it was very tastefully decorated with a large king-sized bed, elegant carpets, a TV, an armoire, and maroon wallpaper.

Before I had a chance to admire it further, though, a door slammed shut behind me. I did a double take of breath and turned around. A man stood there grinning at me devilishly. He had short red hair, hazel eyes, and a mustache. His build was very lean. He was tall. I gulped. There was something very familiar about the man, and I knew exactly what it was. _William Grant's brother!_

The man let out an evil chuckle. "Hello, beautiful." I didn't say anything. "Let me introduce myself, since I already know _you_. I'm Michael Grant. And _you_ are the pretty victim my brother chose to have fun with."

I backed away, bile rising in my throat. It felt as though I was suffocating.

"But, all fun must come to an end. You must know that, for why else would you be here now? We have been anticipating your arrival, _Christine_."

I cringed.

"My brother has been anxious to be near you once more." He laughed. "I had no idea just how lovely you were! He chose a good doll."

I felt numb.

"He shouldn't be the only one to have all the fun, though. I want to be near you, too.. Come here, _Christine_." He reached out his hand.

I screamed and ran to the nearest doorway. It was a master bathroom. _Oh god, oh god!_ There was nowhere to go. I felt as trapped as I did before my rape. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Michael followed me to the bathroom. "There's no need to run. It will be quick! Well, no, it could be slow.." He glanced around and smiled. "Now you have nowhere to hide, little girl."

He walked towards me, and I went crazy. When he was near enough, I began kicking and clawing at him with my right hand. Not one defensive move hit him. It was useless.

"Down, girl," he sarcastically commanded. "I won't be so nice if you put up a fight. Oh, wait. You already have, haven't you? Well, you've pissed me off!" He punched me in the jaw and forcefully grabbed me by the hair with one hand while grasping my chin with the other. "He said you were feisty."

Suddenly, a yell carried through the house. "Michael!" It was one of the scariest voices I'd ever heard. Even _he_ gulped. I almost fell to the ground when he instantly let go of my hair.

Michael looked up. "Well, well, it seems we have been summoned. Come." He grabbed me by the hair, once more, turned my body around, and spanked me like a pervert.

"Stop!" I yelled. What do you know, I finally found my voice. I turned my head towards him glaring.

He smirked. "No, I don't think I will." He grabbed me around the waist, brought his lips to my neck, and began kissing and sucking.

I screamed again and shoved at him.

The same yell from above came again, louder than before. Michael instantly stopped his abuse. Then, before I could get away from him, he grabbed me by my right hand and we ran down the hall to a staircase. It was the same place we entered from outside earlier, but Nadir was nowhere in sight. I could only hope he was ok.

We ran upstairs, his hand still holding my own. I hated the feel of his grasp, but there was no way to escape it. There was nothing I could do.. absolutely nothing.. and I hated it.

Knowing we were about to see the owner of that frightening voice who I assumed was William Grant brought chills to my spine, and my heart pounded wildly. For a second, I couldn't walk. Michael stopped, as well. "Come on, girl. It does you no good to stop!" He pulled my arm so hard that I thought it would be pulled from its socket. I let out a yelp of pain but allowed him to pull me forward.

--

_Erik's POV_

For once, I was glad for Nadir's help. The six henchmen in the foyer were not what I was here for. Revenge was all that mattered. Yes, yes, I knew it was not the wisest decision to enter the house without a plan, but one look at Christine and one thought of my past erased all rationality. William Grant had ruined more than one life, and for that, he would pay.

Plan or no plan, I was going to find him and kill him.

Daroga did not know _that_ specific detail, though. I was out for blood. I was in no mood to cause pain alone.

And so, here I was traveling up a staircase watching the scene below. Nadir was engaged in combat with the henchmen, and Christine was standing helplessly. I wished she would just leave. If anything happened to her…

But, the most prominent thought in my mind was Grant. I had no idea where to find him, but find him I would. Continuing to move through the upstairs area, I memorized every detail. A large chandelier could be seen over the balcony. It was around twenty feet above the foyer. The walls were a plain cream color and the floor boards were rickety. Seven doors decorated the hall. That meant there were seven rooms Grant could be in..

And so, I opened each and every door readying myself for attack. The first was an empty bedroom, the second an empty bathroom, the third an empty office, the fourth another bathroom, the fifth another bedroom, the sixth another bathroom, and the seventh… A room with one person inside. _William Grant_.

His back was turned away from me. Of course, it was only for effect.

"Hello, Erik." He did not look to see who entered.

"Grant," I acknowledged. The room was just as plain as the hallway. There was nothing except for a closet.

"I would say it's good to see you, but it's not. I would also say I am surprised to see you, but I'm not. You see, we have been expecting this." Finally, the man turned around. He had two swords in hand.

I frowned at the sight. The man looked the same as he always had. Just as disgusting. "So you were. It was noticeable with the men downstairs." I spoke with venom in my voice.

"Of course. You always were observant. Now, did you observe the fact that you, your foreign friend, and my dear Christine have been traced this entire time?"

I'd had enough when he mentioned _his_ dear Christine. So, without much thought, I moved forward menacingly.

"Ah, ah, ah," he reprimanded. "If you dare to move any closer, you will have a knife through your ankle. You see, it is a trap I have arranged." He pointed with his eyes, and I followed his point of vision. "I will disable the trap if you cooperate."

"You know I _never_ cooperate."

"Ah, but this is a duel. You like duels, Erik. Or, do you? Maybe you are afraid of losing? Hmm?" He smirked. "Here." He tossed one of the swords, and I easily caught it.

"A sword fight?" I studied the blade and then Grant's heart readying for the kill. "Of course I will comply."

"I thought you would."

With that, the fight began. Blade hit blade over and over again, both of us being superb with the weapon. Finally, I seemed to get the upper hand. My blade brushed Grant's shoulder causing a trickle of blood.

"I see you did not reach your aim, Erik. You were going for the heart, yes?"

I ignored his comment focusing fully on killing the bastard. Minutes later, my blade hit Grant's so hard that it was thrown from his hand. I instantly threw the man to the ground and was about to shove the blade into his heart when he yelled.

"Michael!" Lowering his voice, he continued raspily, "Erik, you cannot go through with this." I growled. "No, really, you cannot! You see, my dear brother has _your_ dear Christine as I speak. God only knows what he's doing to her. If you kill me, she will not live."

I faltered momentarily, but it was long enough for Grant to get the upper hand. He managed to punch me in the stomach so hard that my hold on the sword was gone.

Grant won the fight. One more time he yelled, "Michael!" Then, in a crazy malicious voice, he spoke. "Erik, you monster, I have won! But, unlike your intentions for me, I will not kill you. No, there is much to be done before _that_ happens."

Michael Grant and Christine then entered the room. My eyes bore into her first focusing on a red mark tainting her right cheek, then her eyes. She was scared to death. I felt the urge to tear the older Grant apart. Then, William spoke.

"Look, Michael! It's our old friend, Erik, mask and all!" He then kicked the second sword towards his brother.

Michael took the sword and held it to Christine's throat. "Well, look there! It _is_ Erik. But, what's with the mask? I'm not used to seeing _it_." He laughed.

"Let.. her.. go.." I focused on making my voice seem as calm and dangerous as possible.

"I don't think I will," Michael replied. "She's so beautiful. I like to have her near me." He pulled her even closer. "Now, back to the mask. Yes, I like to focus on it. Does that make you mad?" It definitely did make me mad.. as well as horribly sad. "Has she seen you without it? Yes? No? I'm guessing no, because she is still alive. Such a beauty.."

William spoke up. "Wait until you see her naked."

I watched as tears fell down her cheeks. "Stop this!" I cried.

"Ah, yes, let's do keep the attention on you, Erik. Now, what used to happen? Yes, now I remember! Where is that Punjab lasso of yours?" William stepped closer as he spoke, sword in hand.

Under my breath, I said, "Not now, Grant.. Not here.."

"Yes, now! Yes, here! You do not want your little girlfriend to see? Well, that's just too damn bad!"

My reflexes were quick. I reached for my lasso and threw it to land over his head. But, oddly, his reflexes had quickened over the years. He grabbed it and pulled it from my grasp. "No!" I yelled.

"Yes!" he yelled back laughing. "Well, this is my lucky day! Let's see.. how did this used to go? Oh, that's right! Turn around, Erik."

"Hell, no." Death seemed better than having my mask removed.

"Fine," he said. Then, at the same time, both the sword and lasso came towards my face. I could only dodge one, and that was the sword. I knocked it to one side, but the lasso wrapped around my neck. I knew it was all over. It tightened. I winced.

Then, and it seemed like it was in slow motion, the blade of his sword came down and cut my mask in half. It fell to the floor.

William spoke. So did Michael. But, all I registered was Christine's gasp. I watched as her face paled considerably, and my life seemed to crumble.

* * *

**Another update :) Lots of action in this chapter. I know it seems like a lot of bad things are happening to our beloved characters. Hopefully things will start getting better for them... I'll refrain from giving anything away, though ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews!! I would appreciate receiving some for this chapter :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Lauren**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Grant's Residence… July 26_

_Christine's POV_

My heart was racing as Michael and I walked towards the room. William Grant would be there. I felt like I would have a heart attack.

Before I knew it, we were there, before the closed door. I nearly passed out as Michael threw it open. There, standing in the middle of the room was none other than my kidnapper and rapist.

I was scared to death.

Then, once the initial frozen terror was out of the picture, my eyes found Erik's. I noticed that Grant had a sword. He introduced Erik to Michael, but it was not exactly an introduction, for they both knew him.

Suddenly, William kicked another sword towards us. Michael got it quickly and, just as quickly, I found the sharp blade against my throat. I swear I almost had a panic attack.

All of them were speaking, but I didn't register any of it. The sword scared me out of my mind.

Finally, I did register some words, and they were definitely not what I wanted to hear.

William spoke. "Wait until you see her naked."

I forced myself not to start whimpering like a baby. But this whole situation was just too much for me to bear.

Next thing I knew, the two of them were insisting on seeing Erik without his mask. _How dare they?!_ But, there was nothing I could do with a sword to my throat.

And then, in a frenzy of action, William managed to slice the mask off Erik's face.

I gasped at William's heartless ways, and my face slightly paled at the sight. There stood Erik, my friend, without his mask. The deformity did look bad, I couldn't lie... But I just felt so horrible for him. How I wished to help him! There was nothing I could do.

As I continued to look, I came to the conclusion that his face was not nearly as horrible as the bastards we were dealing with. His deformity made no difference to me.

Erik was watching me in horror. Why? Did he expect me to help in some way? _There's nothing I can do! I'm so sorry!_

How I wished to know his thoughts and soothe his pain.

--

_Erik's POV_

The mask was off. My world crumbled. Christine was horrified. The monster was unleashed.

Lost in thought, I did not notice as William approached. He raised the sword to my face. I didn't even flinch as the tip barely tore into my rotten flesh.

Life was over for me. There was no reason to continue living. Memories of my past came rushing back.

"_You little shit! You disgust me," my mother said. "I cannot take it any longer. I want you out of my house. You monster!"_

Another memory made its way to my thoughts.

"_Ew, who's the new kid? What's with the mask?" The orphans' whispers caused me to shrink back in shame. "I heard his own mother didn't want him. I bet he's really scary underneath that mask."_

And then, all of the times William and his brother had beaten and humiliated me came rushing back, as well. They were the worst memories of all. They killed any sort of heart I might have had.

They were the cause of my monstrous ways, after all. I had never hurt anyone before Michael. He brought the beast out.

But now, as I stood before them without my mask, my shelter, I could not muster the strength to bring the raging beast forward.

Christine now hated me. I was nothing.

Suddenly, someone screamed, "Erik, defend yourself!" It was Christine. It was my beautiful Christine urging me not to give up.

Her words became my strength. I pushed the sword away as it came towards my face once more and stared at Grant with wild eyes. The beast was back, and I welcomed it.

With quick reflexes, I managed to kick him so that he fell to the ground. He dropped the sword in his process, and I grabbed it. With a malice the beast in me brought out, I cut into _his _face, just as he cut into mine.

Before I could do more, however, a sound behind me caused me to turn.

None other than Nadir entered the room holding a knife to Michael's back. He spoke with Middle Eastern venom in his voice. "Drop the sword, or my knife will be found in your intestines."

I watched as Michael immediately released Christine and threw her to the ground. He then quickly turned and pushed Nadir outside the room, sword and knife clanking together the whole time.

Once the two were out of the room, I stood there momentarily stunned, my sword still positioned over Grant's fallen body.

Christine was free. She stood beside the door obviously shocked about the previous occurrence. Then, she escaped her shock and our eyes locked.

"Now that Christine is free, there is no more leverage against my killing you. Now, you will die!" I yelled with determination.

"Wait!" Grant was panicking. "Wait. I need to explain." He looked at Christine. "I need to explain why I.. hurt you."

My anger increased. "No! Do not speak to her! She needs no further explanation."

Christine finally spoke. She had yet to until then. "No, Erik. It's alright. I do want him to explain."

I looked at her questioningly, and she forced a reassuring smile.

Grant spoke. "I will not lie. I was looking for a way to get to Erik. I was searching for him and had been for a while. Ever since he hurt my brother, I vowed to hurt him. Through some convenient connections, I managed to find him. So, it was all a matter of hurting him in a way that would force him to come here."

He continued, "I knew he'd never had a woman. I knew he'd never known such pleasure in the opposite sex. So, I came up with a plan. I decided to visit a club to find a girl, such as yourself. It proved I was in luck, as I found you walking the streets. That was not a wise decision on your part.

"Once you were unconscious, I dragged your body to my car and brought you to the woods behind Erik's house. I carried out the rest of my plan before leaving you in the woods. I never _really _left, though. Or, well, you were never alone. I made sure to have different men spying on you at all times."

Christine gasped and I glared him.

"Yes, my plan was very intricate and detailed." He laughed.

I would not take that. With blaring eyes, I pointed the sword to his heart warning him.

William instantly silenced his laughter. "I would not do that if I were you, Erik. I'm not finished. Do you wonder why I didn't kill you, Christine? Well, I had no intention of doing that. I only hurt you to the point of _real_ suffering, didn't I? Then, you managed to make it to Erik. My plan was well on its way. You were doing everything I wanted. Of course, your time in the hospital took longer than I anticipated, but oh well."

"You're insane," Christine managed to say.

"No, you are wrong. The only insane person in this room is Erik."

I growled and cut his arm with the sword as another show of warning. "So, that is it, then? You said all of that only to come to this point? You are a foolish bastard." I raised my sword and was about to plunge it into his filthy heart.

"Wait!" Christine yelled. "Wait! Please, don't do this, Erik. Don't waste your time with killing him. Really, it's a waste. Please, don't do it!"

I hesitated at her words. "Christine, he has hurt too many people. He wants to kill us! Do not try to stop me."

"Yes, he's hurt us! Yes, he wants us dead! But, don't sink to his level! Nadir's right. We should hand them over to the police!"

"He hurt you, Christine. You could have died. Can you honestly tell me he does not deserve to die?"

"He does deserve death, but not from your hands. Please, Erik!" One more time, she begged, "Please," desperately.

Surprisingly, Grant refrained from speaking. Perhaps he knew that his voice would change my mind.

I looked at Grant, the sword, and then Christine. She meant more to me than this, I finally decided. My heart and soul rested in her hands. "Christine," I murmured. Then, louder I said, "Please bring me my lasso."

"Erik! No!"

"I am not going to kill him. I will simply bind him."

She was shocked, I could tell, and she quickly gave me the lasso.

I expertly tied the cat gut around his ankles and wrists. Keeping the sword threateningly positioned near his heart, I whispered, "Move or try to move, and you will die."

Christine nervously asked, "Erik, what about Nadir?"

I had forgotten my friend. The man who saved Christine's life. "I am sure he is fine." Although, I was a bit worried.

Just then, the door opened and an injured Nadir entered the room. He had a wound to his shoulder. Holding it with one hand, he proclaimed, "Michael is tied up with the rest of the henchmen." He then noticed William. "You did not kill him," he whispered. "I was so sure you would. What stopped you?"

I looked at Christine and confidently said, "She did," before terror entered my mind. _My mask.. Neither of them have mentioned my face, but it must be making them sick.._ I tore off a piece of my pant leg. It would serve as my mask. I tied it around my head with string from my previous mask.

Christine was standing as still as a statue, and I could tell she was trying to think of what to do next. She exclaimed, "We have to call the police!"

"I already have," Nadir replied. "They should be here shortly."

The three of us looked at each other. Christine breathed a sigh of relief and Nadir smiled. My eyes lingered on Christine. The angelic girl saved my soul from having the blood of Grant on my hands.

And that was when I realized... _I love her.

* * *

_

**I never was pleased with this chapter, not now or when the story was previously posted. It always felt too rushed and lacked too much detail. But, well, I'm having trouble fixing it.. So, I figured I would post it as it is. Hopefully, the next chapters will be better. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate them so much!**

**Please review :)**

**-Lauren  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Grant's house, Police Station, then Nadir's car… July 26-27_

_Christine's POV_

The next three hours were a blur of confusion and explanation. The police showed up, gathered Michael, William, and the six men, and threw them in cop cars. Erik and I were also taken to the station for questioning. Nadir, the poor brave soul, was taken to the hospital for medical attention to his shoulder.

So, we were driven to the station in silence. When we got there, the Grants and henchmen were cuffed and shouting for their lawyers.

I could tell Erik was nervous being in such a place. I remembered his past, and feeling like he needed a friend, I put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. For some reason, he tensed under my touch.

Our questioning took a long time, the two of us not leaving a detail out. I was forced to retell what William did to me. It felt good to get it all out.

We learned some new information. It turns out the Grants had more secrets than anyone thought. They also had tens of thousands of dollars worth of drugs hidden throughout the house. That, the entire situation that had just transpired, and my kidnapping and raping would keep them locked away for a _very_ long time.

Finally, and I do mean _finally_, we were able to leave. It was late and dark. Erik drove, since Nadir was injured and on a high dose of medication. He lay in the back seat and slept. I sat in the passenger's seat beside Erik.

Once we were driving, I sighed and let out a victorious but soft, "Yes!" Then, turning to Erik, I spoke my mind. "I'm so glad it's over."

"I know you are," he replied gently. "I am, as well."

I whispered a soft, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Without you, we wouldn't have succeeded."

"No, Christine. Without _you_, we would not have succeeded. Y- you truly saved me. I am eternally grateful."

I smiled and basked in his words. Then, though, I remembered something. I gasped.

"Guess what?" I asked nervously.

"What is it?" Erik asked worriedly.

"I.. still have.. the gun.. in my pocket.." I pulled the small device out and dropped it on my lap. It scared me.

"Why you do, don't you? I can think of a few times when that would have come in handy." He smirked.

"I kind of forgot about it while we were in the house. It's so small!"

"Yes, it is supposed to be."

"Why?"

"Well, as you know, it is not as noticeable that way."

"Does it still have.. the same effect?"

"To kill others? Yes, it does."

"Oh." We sat in silence again, but I remembered something else. "Erik, your face!"

With one hand, he instantly made sure the piece of black pant from Grant's leg was still in place, and, with the other, he pulled over to the side of the road. With venom in his usually beautiful voice, he asked, "What about my face?"

Of course he would react in such a way! I felt really stupid then. "It's just.. he hurt you, Erik. You've got to be in pain. I mean, he cut you with the blade of a sword. Let me just see how bad it is." I reached towards him, and he shrunk back.

"Christine, what in god's name are you doing? You saw it once, is that not enough?"

I stopped and became a bit angry. "Wait. Wait just a second. You think I would judge you. You think I would judge you based on your appearance! How immature do you think I am? I mean, my god, we've been through hell and back! One little deformity means nothing to me. It doesn't change what I think of you."

He turned on a car light and sat there studying me. His intense eyes caused me to blush. "And Christine, what do you think of me?"

--

_Erik's POV_

It was a question I was dying to know the answer to. She blinked but then took on a look of confidence.

Her precious lips moved. "Erik, I think you are one of the strongest men I have ever met. You may seem a little rude and aloof at first.." She smiled at my raised eyebrow. "But, I've gotten to know you. And, after what we've been through, I have to say you're one of my best friends."

_Friend. Just a friend._ I turned my head and nodded. "As said by the kind Christine," I sadly stated.

"Now," she began, obviously returning to the subject at hand, "Let me see how bad the cut is." She sounded like a parent.

I shrugged, too tired to argue any longer. "Do as you wish. Just.. be prepared.."

"Oh god, you think the wound is that bad?" She sounded terrified.

"No, I am referring to my face. I do not wish to hear screaming."

"I would never scream."

There was silence and no movement. I sighed. "Christine, I refuse to remove it myself. If you truly wish to see, then see."

"Ok." I closed my eyes as she carefully removed the black cloth. I winced as the part matted to now dry blood was released. She gasped. "Erik, how can you not be in pain?" I felt fresh blood dripping down my face.

"I never said I was not in pain, Christine."

"God, it looks pretty deep. Y- you might need stitches."

"There is no way in hell I am going to a hospital."

"I didn't mean _that_. I- I could do it. I know how to sew-"

I stopped her before she could say anymore. "Christine, this is _not_ home economics."

"I know, I know. I'm only saying, I can do this. I promise. And, if I numb it enough, you won't feel a thing."

"Numbing would not be necessary. I am quite accustomed to pain." I frowned and finally opened my eyes, which met with her deep green ones. _So lovely.._ "How can you even think of touching this?" I pointed to my raveled flesh. I noticed she was catching the blood coming off my face with the black piece of pant leg.

She rolled her eyes. I was shocked. Then, with a single finger, she lightly touched my cheek. "See? Really, you're making way too big a deal out of this. You _should_ be worried about the wound. I can't believe you're letting yourself suffer like this. Please, let me help you. I _want_ to."

Her words and actions calmed me down. _Maybe I should let her._ "Yes. Yes, I will allow this, as long as you promise to complete the job. I cannot have you fearing my face near the end and stopping."

"You have my word."

"Excellent."

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop at the next Wal-Mart? I'm going to need supplies."

I groaned but couldn't help but laugh. My beautiful Christine was also so caring. Why and how I'd gone through my life without knowing such a creature was beyond me. But, at least I had found her at all. In a sick sort of a way, we had William Grant to thank for that. But, enough of those thoughts. Christine was speaking again.

"Please?" she begged sweetly.

I couldn't help but smile. "Of course. We may do as you wish."

"Thank you!" She gave a radiant smile.

We drove, and it turned out that a Wal-Mart was fairly nearby. I assumed the store must be quite popular, though I hardly cared to know. "Christine, I wish I could go in with you, but-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll only be a few minutes." She smiled reassuringly.

"I wish Daroga would wake up and go with you, but I know that is out of the question. Please, Christine, be careful. I do not like the idea of you going into this store alone."

"I- I'll be fine.. I _need_ to do this for you."

I pulled to the front of the store in order to drop her off.

"Now, keep the piece of cloth on the wound. And, don't move it!" She watched as I obeyed. "Good." With that, she got out of the car and walked quickly inside.

I could tell she was terrified. My poor, precious Christine would never live without fear, I was afraid. I would help her, though. Or, I would try to help her.

She had been through so much. I still could not believe her strength. Just going into this store was a huge task to fulfill, I knew. I needed to know just how horrified she still was. It would help me know how therapeutic to be.

About fifteen minutes passed before I saw her walk out. She was glancing in every direction with fear and defense radiating off her body. I pulled to the front of the store, and she jumped in.

"You know," she began, "While I was in there, I realized that all three of us could really use showers. We are filthy."

I laughed. "Yes, a hot shower would be nice."

"Anyway, I got everything. And, look! I was able to buy this cool mask. I found it in the toy section." She held it up. It was black and plastic. I smiled at her care.

I pulled into a parking place. "Ok, let's just stay here, and I'll work with the car light on," she said.

"Sounds divine," I sarcastically said. Then, questioningly, I asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah! It'll be great! Don't worry, you'll be fine." Her reassuring smile was back. "Ok, just stay completely still."

"You have my word." Then, to my utmost surprise she got so close to my face that I could feel her breath upon my skin. I shivered involuntarily and tried to calm my racing heart. "Christine," I couldn't help but whisper.

"What?" she asked.

"Just.. be careful.."

She backed away, and got a piece of ice. With the most care and compassion I had ever received, she brought the ice to my wound. She put a plastic bag underneath so that blood and water would not go everywhere.

--

_Christine's POV_

I kept the piece of ice still on his face for about three minutes before it leaked into nothing. I then got another piece. I wanted to try to numb his skin for ten minutes before proceeding any further.

My thoughts were on nothing but Erik. We were so very close right now. Actually, it made my hand shake a bit. He kept his eyes focused on me the entire time.

Finally, it was time. I'd never done such a thing before and was really nervous. "Erik, does it feel pretty numb to you?" I asked, my mouth dry.

"I said I did not need to be numb for this, but yes. I really cannot feel that side of my face.. which is a relief."

I frowned at his opinion of himself. I hated everyone for making him feel how he felt about his face.

I had to shake the thoughts from my head, though. I needed my full attention on this. I got the needle and put some surgical thread through it. "Erik," I gulped, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he replied, his eyes never straying from mine.

I began. Pulling the needle in and out of his skin, I tried to keep a steady hand. He never made a sound. I was so impressed and grateful. I definitely knew I never wanted to be a doctor.

It took a long time. I was very careful with the stitching knowing any sort of screw up was out of the question.

I was so close to his face. For some reason, it made me really nervous, but not in a scared way. My heart beat quicker, and my breathing was deep. It didn't help that he was watching my face the entire time.

Finally, it was done. I carefully tied the smallest knot I ever had at the end of the thread. "There," I announced.

We were both silent for a moment. Then, as I watched with wide eyes, he came forward and kissed my forehead. "Thank you," was all he said.

I blinked. Something was happening. I'd never felt this close to a man. Never. But still, there was something that wasn't right. Why, in the pit of my stomach, was there fear? Not of Erik, no. But, of everything else. I knew it was William Grant still manipulating my mind. Why? It was a question I really wanted an answer to. _Why can't I be happy?_ Maybe I would never be…

"Christine?" His question made me jump.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y- yeah. It's just…" I knew I could trust him. "I'm still so scared," I whispered.

Erik reached out and gently grasped my hand. "I know you are. You have every right to be." He watched as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Then, I straightened and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually so weak. I'm fine, really."

He looked at me with a furrowed brow and shook his head slightly. I looked down under his gaze. But, he would have none of that and lifted my face to meet his. "You are not fine." I nodded ashamed. He then gave me a slight smile and confidently said, "But, you will be."

My mind wrapped around his reassuring words, and I whispered, "Thank you."

His soothing hand moved a strand of loose hair behind my ear. Then, he bluntly asked, "Could you hand me my mask?"

I couldn't help but laugh as the awkward moment ended so quickly. I handed it to him, he fastened it, and then we were on our way, once more.

* * *

**Well, I figured I would update again, since the previous chapter was not to my approval. I'm afraid this chapter isn't much better. I know Christine applying stitches to Erik's face is very unrealistic.. I hope you don't think it's too bad, though.**

**E/C stuff to come, I promise :) I'll update soon!**

**Please review!**

**-Lauren**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Nadir's car; Aunt Giry's house; Erik's house… July 27-28_

_Christine's POV_

The morning sun rose slowly as the car we were in drove through the familiar streets of Plymouth. There were few cars on the road and no people on the streets. Stores were closed. Most normal people were probably still in bed asleep, away from the worries of the world. But, not me. Would I ever be away from the worries? No, probably not. But the sun would rise, anyway.

Perhaps, this was the path my life was meant to take. The poor, unfortunate, parentless Christine who had everything swiped from her, even virginity. The girl who would only see pity in others' eyes. Yes, that was me. That would always be me.

I sighed and turned my head to the voice which spoke. The voice of the only person who could understand my situation.

"Where do you wish to go, Christine?" Erik asked.

Where did I 'wish' to go? Well, I could not go by my wishes. I knew where I 'needed' to go, though. I needed to leave my friends. _I'm sure they are sick of me, the only girl in the group._ We'd had our adventure, and we'd conquered. Now, it was time for it to end. So, with a sadness my voice would probably always have, I answered. "Home."

There was a pause before he said, "Very well. Where is 'home'?"

I directed him until the car pulled into the drive way of my aunt's house. I gulped. My only family would probably hate me. I turned towards Erik and forced a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. "Well.."

"Well.." he repeated.

There was something I knew I needed to give him. It hit me in that moment. I felt so close to the man. And, when I thought hard about it, I knew there were probably deeper feelings than I was letting on. Without more thinking on the thoughts that couldn't matter, though, I reached into my purse and brought out something tiny. "Here," I said, handing it to him. I physically took hold of his wrist with my good hand before placing the pin in his hand. It was one of the many tokens left behind by my parents. This particular one was a red rose pin. Painted red for the petals and green for the stem covered the silver. I usually always kept it with me. "It was my mother's."

He stared at it long and hard before looking at me with an unreadable expression and speaking. "Christine, I cannot take this."

"No, please Erik. I want you to have it. It's yours."

--

_Erik's POV_

I stared at the small pin. It was the only gift I'd ever received. And, I knew it meant so much to her. There was no way I could take it without a guilty conscious. I looked at her and found I was surprisingly close to tears. "Christine, I cannot take this."

She did not want it back. I am sure she saw it as a parting gift.

Parting.

I did not wish to part! _I want _her_ as my gift._ I looked at the pin again and closed my eyes in order to bottle the pain inside my heart.

The woman I loved was leaving. The only person I had ever loved was leaving. "Daroga would wish to say good bye." Anything to keep her here for more time.

"When he wakes up, please tell him that I thank him from the bottom of my heart. Erik, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, too."

Then, she did something I would never forget. Her hand reached out and touched the mask on my face. "You know, you don't have to wear it around me."

All I could do was stare at the beautiful angel I would never see again. A sad smile came to her face and she began to open the car door. "Well,-"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, louder than I meant to. _Wait for what? Wait forever? Yes, that's it._ I could not think of what to say. My mouth was dry, my heart was hammering, and I felt tears trying to escape. It seemed my entire life rested in her lovely hands. And, that life would disappear as soon as she walked away.

She stopped and looked down. "What?" was her whisper.

There was nothing I could say without revealing everything, and I would not do that just to simply get hurt, no matter how much keeping it hidden did so, anyway. Unrequited love would not be spoken of. "Nothing. I only thought you forgot something."

"Oh."

"Christine."

She looked into my eyes one last time.

"Take care of yourself. Do not continue living your life in fear. You have so much to give." They were the truest words I had ever spoken.

"Thank you.." She stared at me a moment longer before turning her head. "Well, I guess this is good bye. You take care of yourself, Erik." Her eyes became wider with honesty. "It really was so nice getting to know you." She then got out, closed the car door, and walked away. My life was over.

--

_Christine's POV_

I was on the verge of tears. Each step to the door of the house felt like I had massive weights on each of my feet. I didn't truly wish to leave. But, it was too late.

I slowly retrieved the house key from my purse and turned my head towards the car once more. They hadn't left yet. I slightly waved and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside, I knew I was leaving my heart behind with a certain masked man in the car. There was just nothing I could do to stop it. I leaned against the now closed door and buried my head in my hands. _Yet another wound to Christine Daae, _I thought sadly. Nadir and Erik were better off away from my sorry case.

But, I had to pull myself together. I'd just conquered my worst nightmare, and I was safe. Erik said I had so much to give. So, I needed to get on with life. I had college to attend soon. I needed to practice singing. I had some serious apologizing to do with my aunt and cousin.

Speaking of the family, it seemed I wasn't as silent as I thought I'd been upon coming inside. Suddenly, two gasps could be heard from the staircase.

"Christine!" Meg came rushing to me, her mom following.

"Hey, guys," I awkwardly said.

They both hugged me frantically. "Christine, we didn't know what happened to you! And, your note!"

"I know. I'm so sorry for that. I was just still so hurt over everything.." I quietly added, "I couldn't live with _him_ still alive and well.."

"We know, Christine," Aunt Giry said. "We heard all about your heroic and dangerous experience. It is all over the news."

"Wh- it is? Really? I didn't know.."

"Yeah, you wouldn't know, because all of the news people came after you left," Meg said while grinning. She really looked happy to see me.

"You were so brave, Christine." Aunt Giry led me to the kitchen and warmed some tea.

"It wasn't only me. I would never be able to do that. Not alone. I had help from two other people."

"We know that. But, even with help, we cannot believe what you did. You ended your own pain by doing the boldest of things. You will be known as a hero. You know that, don't you?"

"I don't feel very heroic…" I forced a smile and hugged them both. "Thank you so much for the welcoming. I think I'm going to go to my room now, if that's ok?"

"Of course, sweet heart." Aunt Giry was always so kind.

I felt horrible. Having myself referred to as a hero was not what I wanted. I just wanted things to return to normal. Now, if the whole town knew.. And, Kentucky, too… When would it all be over?

I threw myself on my bed and cried the tears I'd kept bottled in for the past two weeks into my pillow.

--

_Erik's POV_

I do not know how I managed to drive home. Nor do I know how I managed to get Nadir inside. Also, I do not know how I managed to fall asleep and wake up. Now, however, I was awake lying in the bed I normally never used.

I felt as if I would literally keel over any second. I'd been close to death before, but never this close. I felt I could almost see the 'light'.

I welcomed death. I would wait to see if it came.

But, I could not do it in peace, for there was a knock at my closed bedroom door. _Nadir.._

"Yes?"

"I was wondering where you put my pain killers. I feel horrible."

_Damn. _I realized the medicine was with me. Actually, it was right beside me on the bed. "They are in here. You can come in."

Nadir entered holding his shoulder with one hand and a glass of water with the other.

I handed him the pills, and he removed his hand from his shoulder to take two of them. Once they were taken, he walked towards the door. But, just before he exited, Nadir turned towards me. "Are you alright, Erik?"

I crossed my arms and defensively said, "I'm fine."

Nadir's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he didn't leave. "No, I sense otherwise. What is wrong?"

"Daroga, do you even notice that someone is missing?"

"Christine? Of course I have noticed. I assumed she would return to her home."

I sighed and turned my head away from his inquisitive eyes.

"Erik, what is it?"

"She is gone! _That_ is 'it'."

"Yes, she is gone. We came to this conclusion. Why does it bother you so?" Then, he gasped. "Erik, do you wish she were here?"

There was silence. I refused to speak of my feelings.

"It is true. You are upset by this. Why?" There was more silence. "Tell me. I would like to hear it from you before making my own guesses."

"Is it that unnoticeable?" I turned my head back to him.

"That you have feelings for her?"

I momentarily closed my eyes.

"I wondered on more than one occasion, actually."

"Then, why is it so surprising? Do you really believe I am void of feelings?"

"N- no.. It is not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"You have never felt anything for women, Erik. You cannot deny that."

"Most women do not gather my interest."

"But, Christine does."

"Yes. Yes, Daroga. Alright? Are you happy? I am in love with the girl! I feel as though I will die without her!"

"Allah, Erik. Love? Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am certain," I snapped back.

"Well, we will just have to do something about this. I cannot allow you to die so easily, old friend."

"What do you propose we do about it, Daroga? There is nothing we can do. She is home. We are home."

"Well, I am not home.." He smirked.

I didn't acknowledge the humor of his words. "You get my point. We are all where we want to be."

"Except for you, Erik. You are not where you want to be. What if she is not, either?"

I shook my head. "She wanted to go home. She told me she did."

Nadir clamped a hand on his shoulder and winced. "Just as I could somewhat predict your feelings towards her, I could predict hers, as well. She is not void of feelings, herself, you know. I believe she feels something for you."

I blinked and looked at him. "Do not toy with me, Daroga."

"I would _never_ 'toy' with you. I am only speaking what I think."

"Well, your thoughts are inaccurate."

"How about we just see about that?"

"What?" I was becoming more and more alert with each passing word.

"We will call her."

"No, we will not."

"Yes, we will. I cannot allow you to feel so miserable without knowing for sure. You will thank me for this. Now, allow me to obtain a phone book." He left the room, and I stared after him in disbelief.

Then, I realized that he was serious. I stood from the bed and chased after my insane friend.

* * *

**I promise the E/C is coming. I'm sure it's pretty obvious by now, though haha. I hope this chapter was ok.**

**Thank you so much for such sweet reviews :) They really made my day! I'm so glad you didn't seem to think the previous chapters were too horrible.  
**

**Review, review!**

**-Lauren **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Erik's house, Aunt Giry's house… July 28_

_Erik's POV_

"Daroga, don't you dare!" In an instant, I was directly in front of Nadir, who was now holding a phone book defensively in front of him.

"Now, now, Erik. This is the way it must be. You cannot expect me to sit around while you suffer. Why are you not thanking me, old friend?"

Dangerously, I replied, "I am not thanking you for many reasons. In fact, I should be Punjabing you for this! How dare you interfere!"

"Erik, there is no way to sway me. You and I both know you deserve some happiness. Now, please, step aside."

I could not understand his actions. _Why would this man be trying to help me?_ I, who was always so cruel, had never bestowed happiness upon _him_, so why would he insist on bestowing it upon me? "Daroga, I am in no mood to hurt you when you are already injured.." Our eyes bore into one another's.

Nadir sighed. "Erik, trust me. It will be fine. I am not calling her and blatantly asking if she is madly in love with you. I am only calling to ask if she wants to visit. She will suspect nothing.. Unless you want her to know, of course. That would be all too easy-"

"No!" I sighed and continued, "I suppose I will allow this." _Seeing her again would be a dream come true.. _I then slowly stepped aside and allowed Nadir access to the phone.

--

_Christine's POV_

I lay in bed having just slept a good zero hours. I felt so drained- physically, mentally, emotionally. Everything was wrong. It was hard to define my pain.

I tried to imagine what this day could have been like had the past two weeks never occurred. I pictured myself singing and shopping with Meg. No interferences. Just plain enjoyment.

But, of course, it was all a nice dream. Why I couldn't accept the fact the life sucked and would probably always suck was beyond me.

_Why?_ That was my question while sitting up in bed. _What do I do?_ The last thing I wanted to do was leave the seclusion of my bedroom.

So, I lay back and looked up at my ceiling. It was void of color besides white, just like my heart was void of feeling besides an overwhelming sadness.

After several minutes of only staring, I finally came to a conclusion. _I need help…_

Right then, the sound of the telephone ringing invaded my thoughts. It stopped after two rings, so I assumed my aunt or cousin answered it.

I didn't care.

Not one bit.

Not until there was a knock at my door. "Chris, sweetie?" It was Meg's voice.

I cleared my throat and asked in the most cheerful voice I could muster, "Yes?"

"Um, there's someone on the phone for you…"

That definitely surprised me. _Who the hell?_ I was tempted to tell her to leave me alone, but something held me back. "Ok, I've got it in here." I picked up the phone on my bedside table and just stared at it.

"Ok," Meg said.

Then, slowly, I pressed the 'talk' button and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" came my timid voice.

"Good afternoon, Christine." It was Nadir speaking.

I sat up in bed, my mood changing slightly to something happier than misery. I looked at my clock and found it to be 3:00 pm. "Hey, Nadir." This time, the happy tone wasn't forced, but I was confused. "How do you know this number?"

He chuckled. "Well, in the process of finding more information about you at the hospital, I was able to come across the Giry's telephone number."

"Oh.."

"How are you?" he asked, switching subjects. "We never got to say our goodbye's."

I smiled sadly into the phone and truthfully replied, "I'm better since you called. How is your shoulder?"

"Well, there is pain, but it will soon fade."

His bravery made me wish I could be so brave. "Yeah.." My brow furrowed then, and I wondered why he was calling.

"You must be wondering why I am calling. Well, it seems our dear Erik forgot to say something when you left."

I could have sworn I heard a male's growl in the background of our conversation.

"It seems he forgot to say how much we would miss you if we were to never see you again."

The sincerity of his words brought a few tears to my eyes and a slight smile to my face. "I already miss both of you," I whispered truthfully.

I could feel his smile. "My friend, would you like to come for a visit?" I could sense the hope in his voice.

I was also hopeful. "Do you mean it?" It hadn't even been a whole day, but I already missed them terribly.

He warmly replied, "Yes, I do." Then, to my utter joy, he added, "How about today?"

"Really? That'd be amazing."

"We can pick you up. You do not know your way to Erik's home."

"No, I don't." I was very excited, both to see them and to see Erik's house.

"So, we will pick you up in about an hour?"

"That sounds great." This was all a dream come true.

I could only wonder if Erik was feeling the same way.

--

_Erik's POV_

I stood there in shock as Nadir hung up the phone. "I cannot believe it," I whispered sounding like a child. I really could not believe it, though. I had expected her to enjoy being home and want to stay put.

"Believe it," Nadir said, obviously proud of himself.

"Well done," was all I could think to say before returning to my bedroom. I needed a shower.

--

_Christine's POV_

For some reason, I wished to dress to impress. But, who exactly did I wish to impress?

Of course, it was completely obvious. I only didn't wish to truly put it out in the open. I didn't have time for these feelings, yet they were invading my time. _Oh, Erik…_ I thought while trying on an outfit I had gotten with Meg earlier in the summer.

Strangely, I almost didn't wish to see Nadir and Erik again. It would just be so hard. After the visit, would there ever be another? I seriously doubted it. They were probably just feeling sorry for me, after all. I sighed and wearily chose to wear an outfit of a darker color. It would go well with my mood.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. It seemed I looked as terrible as I felt. I didn't even know if make up could fix it… But I sure as hell would try to cover it up. It was easier to hide the pain than let it out.

Sighing to keep my tears locked away, I went to the bathroom and prepared myself for their arrival.

--

_Erik's POV_

I could feel Nadir's stare upon me as I drove towards Christine's residence. "What?" I finally asked.

"I sense your fear."

I glanced at him and frowned. "I do not fear anything, Daroga."

Nadir just stared back not believing my words. "Perhaps, you do not understand the meaning of the word?"

I glared at him and was about to speak when he interrupted.

"I am sorry. Let's not begin fighting. Not when we are about to see her."

_Her.._ I let out a sigh and turned my eyes towards the road and my attention towards Christine. What would I do when I saw her? What would I say? _How do I keep my feelings hidden?_

In no time, we reached her house, and I was staring at the front door.

"So, who is to collect her?" Nadir asked while smiling in my direction.

Before I could speak, Christine walked out of the house and towards the car. I could only stare. She looked marvelous in a black fitted top and jean shorts. Most of her brown curls were held up by a clip, but a few strays were left framing her delicate face. I just could not stop staring at her.

She opened the back car door, and my eyes followed her all the way to the back seat. It seemed she was watching me, as well. Why could I not remove my eyes from her? Why?

"Hello, Christine!" Nadir jovially greeted. It seemed he, too, noticed where our gazes were. He looked from me to Christine and back again.

Finally, the spell was broken when she blinked those gorgeous green eyes. "Hey, you two."

"Hello," I quietly said.

It seemed Nadir could speak for the both of us, since we stayed silent. "Do your relatives know you are leaving?"

"Oh yeah," she replied sounding as if that was the first thing on her list. "They'd kill me if I left without telling them. Though, it did take some convincing.. They're both really protective of me right now."

"Understandable, yes," Nadir said nodding. "So, how are you doing, Christine?" He took on a more serious tone when he asked it.

It seemed she noticed. I also noticed her demeanor change to that of not wanting to divulge too much. I always had possessed a knowledge for predicting others' feelings.

"I'm doing pretty well." Then, she dropped the subject and asked, "Have you both caught up on sleep?"

"I most definitely have," Nadir replied.

I knew I had to say something. "I have slept some, yes." But, I did not care about _my_self. I only cared for her. "Have you slept?"

She lowered her eyes from my gaze and replied, "Yeah."

I could tell she was lying but decided against pursuing it. "Well, I suppose we shall be on our way, then."

We drove back in almost complete silence besides the occasional babble from Daroga. I, however, had my thoughts on other things. Her voice. I knew she had not practiced since the horrible incident. Perhaps… An idea was forming. This visit could be of real use!

When we reached my home, all three of us exited the car and headed inside. It was almost inaudible, but I heard the intake of breath from Christine upon entering my home.

Then, to confirm my senses, she said, "Your home is beautiful, Erik."

I closed my eyes momentarily and basked in her words. "Thank you, my dear."

It was then that Nadir decided to be the pesky friend that he was. Suddenly, he announced, "Well, I am in the process of reading a very good book. Have fun." With that, he left the foyer leaving she and I alone together. I could have hit him, but… at the same time, I was glad to be left with her.

"You believe my house is beautiful?" I asked softly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, how about I give you the grand tour?" I led her to the elegant living room, which held some of my most prized possessions. I watched as she made her way directly to a curio cabinet. Inside were figurines of gold and other precious things.

"Where did you get all of this?" she asked a bit breathlessly.

I shrugged and answered, "Oh, I have collected it over the years."

"This room is.. amazing."

_You are amazing._ "Well, allow me to show you more."

We walked towards the destination I was most anxious to enter. The music room.. We entered, and I watched as she looked around in awe. "Do you like it?" I asked hopefully.

"Such an understatement.."

I smiled genuinely. She looked at each instrument individually. First, the grand piano. Then, the violin, followed by the cello. She also took in my precious harp. She fit the room beautifully. "Christine," I quietly said.

She turned to me. We were mere feet apart. "Yeah?" she asked just as quietly.

We stared at each other for a long moment. My heart was racing. "Perhaps, you would like to.. sing?"

She smiled, and I stared at her beauty mesmerized. "Yes, I would like that very much."

And so, letting go of my restraints, I walked forward and took her hand. We walked towards the piano together in preparation of our coming music.

* * *

**Thank you for the great reviews! You guys really make me want to update :)... So I do so twice in one day haha!**

**Please review!**

**-Lauren  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Erik's house, Nadir's car, Christine's car… July 28_

_Nadir's POV_

I sat in Erik's den pretending to read a book. Really, though, I was not reading. How could I when I had just left my two best friends alone together? Especially when those friends were completely and totally in love with one another. There was no way I could read a book. Neither Erik nor Christine knew of the other's feelings. It was just too great!

It was a brilliant idea on my part to leave them alone together. Now, I would listen intently for any sign of their situation.

--

_Third Person POV_

Erik led Christine to stand in the bow of his grand piano. Immediately, Christine situated herself into a singing position.

Erik smiled as he walked to the piano bench excited about how much talent she already possessed. _I cannot wait to hear her._ "Warm-ups?" he asked while gracefully sitting on the bench.

Christine smiled. "Yeah, I'll definitely need those."

Erik began to play, and she sang. Sure, her voice was a bit rusty due to not using it in over three weeks, but she was still so great. Erik closed his eyes focusing fully on her energy and continued up the keys of the piano, her voice getting higher and higher.

Then, though, something happened. Her voice cracked. Erik's eyes instantly opened, and he returned to reality. _What am I doing?_

"I- I'm sorry.." She was blushing fiercely.

Erik was blushing just as deeply beneath the mask. "No, it was my fault. I was not fully focused. You should not sing this high so quickly. My apologies.. Now, let's see. Your breath support is extraordinary." Beneath the mask, one could see a look of extreme pride. Christine smiled. "Your strength on notes is somewhat tarnished, though. But, all can be fixed with time, my dear."

Christine nodded sadly thinking about everything in her life that needed fixing, but she quickly let go of those thoughts and looked determined. "Yeah, it'll be fixed."

They continued warming up for quite some time before Erik finally said, "I believe we are finished for now. It would not be wise to continue."

Christine understood, glad to take a break. As it turned out, Erik was tough. She liked it. She found she wished to please him. "Ok."

If it were possible, his love for her grew. He had a feeling it would after hearing her voice, but it surprised him by just how much it did. Music. It was who he was. It was in his veins. So, to meet the voice of an angel was just too great. His heart could almost not handle such warm feelings, for it had been cold for far too long. And, to keep those new feelings hidden? It was too much to ask. But, he had to try. "Christine," he said with every ounce of control he could muster, although it still came across with husky undertones.

She suddenly felt her mouth go dry when he said her name. "Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," she replied. "But, first, could I have some water?"

"Of course."

They went to the kitchen of the house, and Christine sat at the table. Everything was beautiful in his home. Very unique, completely what she envisioned for Erik.

--

_Erik's POV_

I led her to the kitchen of my home inwardly praying to whoever would listen that everything would be perfect.

We sat and drank our drinks in quiet complacency, or I supposed and hoped Christine was as complacent as I.

Oh, how satisfied I felt. Christine had shown me her voice. She had shown me her instrument without disruption, without some looming danger. But.. Yet, there was still something holding her back. I just could not define it.

"Christine," I finally whispered.

She'd been in a day dream, I knew, for her head jerked towards my direction. "Yeah? "she asked softly.

I paused thinking of what to say next. "How is your tea?"

She smiled, which I always adored to see. "Wonderful. Thanks for making it."

"It was no trouble at all." I really wanted to discuss her singing. I needed to discover her reason for holding back, although I had a feeling I knew. "You sang well. Vocal performance is your calling." I looked at her intently.

"Thank you." Her eyes told more than her words. An expression of hurt suddenly entered her features.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. Maybe we were about to get somewhere…

She sat in thought for a moment. "It's just, I know I could have done better." I said nothing waiting for her to continue. "Of course, I know why, and I hate it. What he did to me was horrible. I just wish… I wish it didn't show."

"The scars will never fully heal," I said truthfully. I could not help but think of my past, as well. "But," I continued, "Life must go on."

I could tell she was about to speak, but I needed to say more. "Christine, what he did to you was unforgivable. It will stay with you for the rest of your life." My fists clenched. "How I wish I could make it all disappear… But, I cannot." I still was not finished. I needed to get through to her. I wanted so badly to lessen her pain. "My own scars, the scars brought about by the Grant brothers, will never fully heal." I moved a little closer to her. "Do you want to know something?" She nodded. A soft look entered my eyes. "You, my dear, have helped me."

--

_Christine's POV_

I blinked. _I have helped him?_ "But.. no.. You've helped _me_. Erik, you've done so much for me. I can't even begin to express my thanks. You.. you saved me." _That's right, he did save me. He's helped me in countless ways. He's given me life. He's my hero. He… I……_

I couldn't finish my thoughts, for he began to speak again. I didn't want to miss a word.

--

_Erik's POV_

"Christine, you give me much more credit than I deserve." _You sweet, sweet child.._ Seriously, I began. "You have given me life, Christine. I don't think you realize it. Before you, I was cold without a care in this world. All I wanted was revenge. But now.. Now, I want something else." I gazed at her with adoring eyes.

She looked at me for a long moment before asking, "And, what is that?"

Before I could say more, none other than Nadir entered the room. _Damn, _I couldn't help but think.

"There you two are," he cheerfully announced.

Neither of us said anything, both being focused on our unfinished conversation.

"I just remembered something it seems all of us forgot. Christine, you left your belongings at my humble abode." Nadir waited for her memory to check in.

Christine sat up a little straighter. "Oh, man! That's right! Thanks for telling me, Nadir." She glanced at her watch and glanced at Erik still curious as to know what he wanted. "Well, it is getting late.. Aunt Giry and Meg will get worried. I guess.."

Nadir continued for her. "We will take you to my home to collect your things."

Christine stood, and I slowly did, as well. I did not wish for her to leave! How long would it be before I saw her again? What if I _didn't_ see her again? No! That could not happen! She held something very valuable. She held my heart. I could not let her leave my life!

I drove them to Nadir's house in silence. Really, I was in deep thought. _How can I ask to see her again?_

All too soon, we arrived. Nadir got out quickly to open the garage where her car was.

I hurriedly got out and opened Christine's door for her. I had to act now. There would be no other chances.

"Christine," I said abruptly.

She stood before me looking so beautiful. "Yeah?" she asked timidly.

I basked in her ways before just going ahead and letting out my thoughts. "I wish to see you again."

It seemed she was shocked. "You do?"

"Yes," I said while nodding.

"But, I didn't think either of you would want to see me again.."

"Why in the world would you think that?" Now, I was shocked.

"I thought you both just felt sorry for me.. I thought that was the only reason Nadir invited me over today." She was blushing.

I shook my head bewildered. "No... It was not even Nadir who thought of inviting you, although I am sure he would have. But, it was I. Of course I wish to see you again. Christine, I-"

Yet again, Nadir interrupted our conversation! _That damn man!_ I thought viciously.

"Well, your car is ready, Christine. I know your family is worrying about you. I do not want you driving at night."

Christine laughed and sarcastically said, "Thanks, Dad." I smirked.

Nadir laughed before saying, "Goodbye, my friend." Christine walked forward and gave him a hug.

"Take care of your shoulder, Nadir."

"Do not worry. I will. Take care of your wrist."

"Do not worry. I will," she mimicked, which caused my lips to curl upward, despite my worry of never seeing her again.

Nadir then walked past me and winked. I could have punched him for that.. Now, it was only Christine and I.

_I do not wish to say 'goodbye'! _I stubbornly thought. _Why must this world hate me so?_

To my utter disbelief, Christine walked forward and embraced me.

I could not move, in fear that she would let go. Slowly, though, when she lingered, I wrapped my arms around her petite form. How I didn't wish to let go!

Then, to my dismay, she ended the hug. "Thank you, Erik. Thank you for everything. I-.. Take care of yourself."

I found no words would escape my mouth. I could only stare at her in melancholy.

"Bye," she softly said before walking towards her car in the garage.

I held out my arm for a moment, as if to reach out to her, but I then lowered it. There was nothing I could do. _She does not love me. It is foolish of me to think that she ever could._

I bowed my head and walked towards Nadir's car. Opening the door, I faintly heard Nadir speaking. It seemed as if he were far away.

"Erik, how did it go?" When I said nothing, he sighed. "Well, old friend, I hope it is alright if I return to your home. For one, you are driving my car. I also believe you could use a friend.."

I shrugged dejectedly, and Nadir closed his garage door before we drove away.

--

_Christine's POV_

I opened the door of my car and got in. With a shaky hand, I started the ignition and drove down the driveway behind Erik's car. I let out a heavy sigh.

_He said he wanted to see me again.. I never replied to his offer.. I have ruined everything.._ Yes, I knew my feelings for him ran deeper than friendship. I was not blind or stupid. Well, then again, maybe I was stupid, for I did leave. There were two things left unanswered, and my curiosity would plague me until I got answers and reasons. _What could he possibly want? What? And, why does he wish to see me again? Why? _My thoughts were giving me a head ache.

I did know one thing for certain. If I were to never see him again, I would regret it. Thoughts of him would plague me for the rest of my life. _There is no way I could forget Erik._ There was no way I wanted to. We held a connection, an unbreakable bond.

My thoughts drifted back to our earlier conversation. _He told me I had helped him. He has helped me! He saved me.. He saved me! Oh, God.. I look at my reflection now, and I see a broken girl. But, if I were to look at my reflection with him beside me, I would see no such thing. _

For some reason, I knew that for a fact. Something else dawned on me, as well. _He saves me every time I look at him._ I didn't know how that was possible. But, I loved it. I loved looking at him. His face made me feel safe. His personality caused me to forget all of my fears, doubts, and worries. _If ever there were a man I wished to grow old with… _

Suddenly, I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. "What the-," I whispered. "Oh, my God," I whispered again. "No way.." My breath caught and tears came to my eyes. My hands left the steering wheel, and I covered my mouth while memories flew through my mind. _He rescued me from hell, he found out who raped me, he helped me find him, he helped me put him away.. He's done more for me than anyone ever has. He's been more than a friend. He… I… I love him. _"I love him," I announced to no one. I breathed heavily and gripped the steering wheel with all of my might.

How could this be? I'd only known him for about two weeks. Yet, the feeling was so strong. There was no way to deny it. I was hopelessly in love with him. I smiled and it grew to a huge grin.

_But,_ I thought. The smile faded. _My love is wasted. It isn't reciprocated. He could never love me. He could never love poor, broken Christine. No one can. My love is wasted._

I cried. I cried harder than I'd cried since the whole incident took place. I wept, I moaned, I yelled. _Why is life so unfair? Why did I have to fall in love?_

Ten minutes later, I found I could breathe fairly easily again. I would just have to try to move on. But, the more I thought about it, the more impossible it seemed to be.

I would never, _never_ get over Erik.

* * *

**Well, everything might seem a little hopeless at the moment, but things can get better ;)**

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I really love reading them! They cheer me up when I'm down, and school has been keeping me pretty down lately. So, thank you so much for helping :)**

**Leave a review, please!**

**-Lauren  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Erik's house...July 28_

_Erik's POV_

I am quite sure no one actually knew how much pain I was in, both emotionally and physically. Well, 'no one' being Nadir.

When we returned to my home, Nadir complained about his aching shoulder and went to bed. I, on the other hand, proceeded to do what I did best when in pain.

Destruction. I went to the most private area of the house, my bedroom, and in my anger, I tore important documents to shreds, destroyed expensive belongings, and broke a mirror I had long ago stashed away in a drawer.

It was the crash of glass that brought Nadir to the room. "What the devil is going on?"

I was breathing heavily and looking at my hands with spite in my eyes. "Get out, Daroga," I said with an edge in my tone.

I was not facing him, but I knew he was near. "What is wrong, Erik?"

My pain grew increasingly. "I said, get out!"

He finally knew when enough was enough and left the room with a sigh.

'_What is wrong?' 'What is wrong?!' Everything! She left. I let her leave. I will never see her lovely face again. I will never listen to her voice again. I will never view that exciting personality of hers again. She is gone. She left my love for her behind._

It was then that my anger turned to anguish. I fell to the ground sobbing. I wished to tear my own heart out.

--

_Christine's house... Two weeks later.. August 11 _

_Christine's POV_

Two weeks passed. Yes, _two weeks._

My life was returning to the way it had been before my kidnapping. Meg even took me on one of her shopping excursions one day. But, mostly, I practiced singing. The first day of college was approaching quickly, and I wanted to be in top shape when it arrived.

On the outside, my life really seemed to be turning around and taking a nice shape.

On the inside, however, my heart was bleeding. I'd been missing Erik more and more with each passing second. And, it had been a lot of seconds with two weeks having passed.

My voice was not to its utmost potential, because _I_ was not at my utmost potential. Meg and Aunt Giry couldn't see it, but I was slipping into a depression that ran deeper than hell.

I mean, let's see.. I'd been kidnapped, raped, abused, misunderstood, and in unrequited love… It seemed life could get no worse.

So, all I could live for was my voice, and even it wasn't enough. Not even music could soothe my soul. _My weary soul._ _May it wither and die! _I thought dramatically.

In the blink of an eye, the day of attending college was a week away. I'd been practicing my singing everyday to try to get my mind off of the pain.

But, it was getting worse. I knew I'd lost a few pounds. My normally smooth and glossy curls were a frizzled mess. My skin, already a porcelain color, was even paler than usual. I was slipping into nothingness.

And now, the family was noticing. It was a rainy night when Meg knocked on my bedroom door. "Come in," I tiredly said.

Meg entered the room tentatively looking like if she made one wrong movement I would explode.

I sighed and said, "You can sit down, you know."

She did as she was told and sat still for a while before finally confronting the situation. "Christine, sweetie, what's wrong?"

I sighed again and closed my eyes momentarily. "Nothing's wrong. It's just the college nerves.."

"I'm in the same boat as you, and I'm actually excited about it."

"Good. I'm glad you are."

Meg looked at me with something akin to worry in her eyes. "Please, talk to me. I know you must think I'm a ditsy blonde, but I'm not. You can tell me anything. I'll always listen."

That actually caused my wall of defense to crumble. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "Thanks, Meg." I then continued, "I just feel like I'm.. sinking. I know Aunt Giry said I should go to therapy, but I just know it wouldn't help. Nothing can fix me. Nothing."

Meg was confused. "Therapists really know their stuff. I know you're still hurting from all that happened to you, but a therapist could help you deal with it."

I looked at her and shook my head. "It's not that simple. A therapist couldn't make it go away. It'll always haunt me." I then whispered, "A therapist can't bring someone back, either."

Now, she was really confused. "Christine, you're not just talking about what happened to you in July, are you?"

_Smart girl.._ "No, I'm not."

"What else are you talking about?"

I examined her face for a few moments. _Can I really tell her?_ I knew she would tell me if she were in love, so I decided to divulge my secret. "Ok, you want to know? Meg, I'm in love."

Her eyes widened, and she excitedly grabbed my hands. "Are you serious? Oh Christine, that's wonderful!"

I shook my head. "No, it's not. He doesn't love me. It's pointless."

"Who is he?" She sounded so excited.

_Yeah, why not? I'll tell her. _"His name is Erik. He's one of the two people who helped me put my kidnapper away."

"No way.."

"Yeah. We became really close."

"Well, I guess so, since you're in love with him!" She smiled, but I couldn't return it. "Something's wrong here."

I raised an eyebrow at her words, but she continued, "You aren't happy. People in love are usually happy."

I groaned. "Yeah, but he doesn't love me! I can't be happy when it's unrequited."

Meg's eyes then brightened like she'd actually thought of something. "How do you know he doesn't feel the same way? Did he, like, tell you or something?"

I shook my head. "No, he never had to say it. I just know it. He only feels pity for me. Everyone does."

"Christine, we may feel bad for you, but that doesn't mean we're… scared of you or something. We love you. I'm sure he does, too. Who couldn't love you?" Meg touched my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Well, I guess I'll never know. I'll never see him again."

"Why?" she demanded.

I looked at her. "Because, what we had is over."

Meg gave me a look like I was crazy. "It's not over! From what I'm hearing, it's far from it. Christine, you've got to call the guy!"

I wasn't shocked that she'd said that. "I can't just call him. He'd think I was retarded. There's no way I'm going to proclaim my love for him when it's not returned. I just don't want to stoop that low."

"Christine, sometimes you've got to take things into your own hands. You can't allow life to move along while you suffer. I think fate put you two together in the first place. Now, it's your turn to do the rest."

I'd never viewed this 'smart' side of my cousin before. "But Meg, I can't just call him. I- I'm too nervous.."

"You want me to?" she asked determinedly.

I was now shocked. "Wow, you're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I really am." She stood and handed me the phone on my bedside table. "Come on, Christine. You can do this. I know you can."

I looked at the phone nervously. "I- I don't know his number.."

"Get a phone book."

"He's not listed."

"Drive to his house."

"I can't do that."

"I'll drive you over there, damn it."

I stared at her. "You know, Meg Giry, you're one crazy girl."

"Gotta love me!" she exclaimed with a grin.

I finally submitted myself to her request. "Ok, ok. I do know one number I can call. It'll get me to Erik."

"Go for it!"

I took the phone from her grasp and opened my bedside table drawer where Nadir's number was stored on a piece of paper. I then looked at Meg.

She seemed to take the hint. "Ok, I'm leaving. You'd better call. I've motivated you, haven't I?"

That's when it hit me. "You _have _motivated me. Thank you so much, Meg."

"No problem. What are cousins for?"

I smiled, and she left.

Then, the smile faded. _I can't believe I'm going to do this.._ I slowly dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Christine's house, Nadir's house… August 11_

_Third Person POV_

Nadir heard the phone ring from his place on the couch in his home. He wasn't staying with Erik any longer. Erik wanted no one in his presence, so Nadir finally chose to leave him be. There was nothing else he could do.

Or, so he thought…

The phone rang three times before he finally answered. "Hello?"

There was a pause before Christine spoke. "Hi, Nadir."

Nadir had to think for a moment and then asked, "Christine?"

"Yeah.. it's me."

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Are you alright? You do not sound well."

Christine gulped. _'Alright'? No, far from it. _"I'm fine. I was just wondering, are you at your house?"

One of his eyebrows rose. "Well, yes. You called my home number…"

She blushed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot.. So, um.."

She sounded so unsure. "Christine?"

"Yeah, sorry.. Um.. this is so hard.."

"'What' is so hard?"

"I need to know if Erik is there." She said it very quickly.

So quickly, in fact, that Nadir wasn't sure if he heard right. "Erik? You want to know if he is here?"

"Yes." Christine closed her eyes waiting for his answer.

"No, no he is not. Why?"

She opened her eyes again. She was about to say, 'It doesn't matter', or something of that nature, but Meg's motivation strategy kept replaying in her mind. "No, it does matter." She didn't mean to say that aloud. "I mean, where is he?"

"At his home. Why do you wish to know?"

Christine knew she could tell the man anything. "Nadir, this is important. To me, anyway. Not seeing him is driving me out of my mind. It is killing me. And, do you want to know why?"

Nadir had a feeling he already knew. "Yes, why?"

She couldn't believe she was fixing to tell him this.. _Ok, I can do this.._

Suddenly, Nadir said something that made the hairs on the back of Christine's neck stand on end. "Erik, hello, old friend!"

She gasped.

"Erik is here," he said into the phone.

"Like, in your house?" Christine whispered.

"Yes." Then, returning his attention to Erik, Nadir said, "Erik, come in. Sit down. I will be with you momentarily.

Christine heard the love of her life speak in the background. "Who are you talking to, Daroga?"

Then, before Nadir could say a word, Christine whispered, "Do _not_ say my name!"

He rolled his eyes. He'd definitely had enough of their games. _No more. They cannot deny their feelings any longer._ "I am speaking to Christine."

Christine gasped and yelled, "Nadir!"

She couldn't hear Erik in the background. _God knows what he's thinking. Oh man, I shouldn't have called!_ Trying to be as calm as possible, Christine whispered, "Nadir, please…"

"'Please', Christine? Alright, then." He looked at his masked friend. "Erik, would you like to speak to her?"

At the same time, both Christine and Erik's eyes widened.

Erik was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe Christine was on the other line. He was stunned. He never thought he'd hear from her again.

But, maybe Nadir was not being serious. It would not be the first time. He whispered, "Daroga, do not toy with me."

Then, the man actually asked if he would like to speak to her! Erik knew he was truly serious. He didn't know what to say. He'd been so miserable for the past two weeks...

A good question remained to be answered. _Why am I here?_ Erik didn't know. He really didn't. he just felt like he needed to visit his friend. After all, he'd been a hateful monster to him. Nadir deserved better.

"Erik?" Nadir asked. _What is with these people? They are acting like shy children._

Erik then asked, "Does she wish to speak to me?" The question came out a bit tightly, but he was actually almost happy and very hopeful.

Nadir shrugged. "I am not sure. Christine, do you wish to speak to Erik?" _I am about ready to throw the phone at Erik and leave the room.._

Christine was breathing heavily and had her eyes closed. _Why me?_ But, Meg's motivation kept coming back to her. _I should…_ "Yes," she timidly replied.

Nadir smiled. "Excellent. Here you are, Erik." He handed him the phone left the room.

Erik stared after his foreign friend with a frown on his face. _That damnable man!_ Then, he put the phone to his ear and nonchalantly said, "Good afternoon, Christine."

Just the sound of his voice caused her to sit upon the bed once more. She had been standing. "Hi," came her timid response.

Erik could tell she was nervous. So was he. He was just better at hiding it. _But, why is she nervous?_ "How are you?" His voice changed to that of a serious nature.

She smiled. "I'm ok." _Now, I'm ok. After hearing your voice, that is.._ "How are you?"

"Fine, just fine." _Well, I'm 'fine' now. Before this moment, however, I was anything but._ "Are you enjoying being home?"

"Yeah, it's ok. Things are getting back to normal."

That upset Erik somewhat. He was almost hoping she would be as miserable as he was. But, then again, he wouldn't wish that upon the woman he loved. "That is good to hear. I assume college is beginning soon?"

That saddened Christine. _One week until I may seriously never see him again…_ "Yeah, in about a week."

There was an awkward silence after that. Christine was becoming more anxious by the moment. The pressure kept building and building, until, suddenly, she couldn't take it any longer. _No more!_ "Erik," she managed to get out.

Erik's eyebrow rose at her urgent tone. "Yes?" Now, he was becoming anxious.

Christine couldn't think on each word and decided to just let it all out. "You're going to think I'm crazy for remembering this, but there are two things you said that have been driving me insane. I just really want an answer." She continued, "There was some point in our conversation two weeks ago where you said something but never fully explained. You said that you wanted something else. Like, when you were talking about how you wanted revenge before.. I just really want to know what that 'something else' is. I'm sorry, I'm just really curious." She couldn't stop there, though. "And, you said that you wanted to see me again. I don't understand why. You said that you wanted to see me, but you never called. I'm sorry… I'm just really confused."

Erik had to sit down. If she knew the answer to these two questions, then she'd know his feelings. She'd know everything, and he'd be left feeling vulnerable. _I just cannot stoop so low. There is no way she would ever feel the same as I. There is no way._ "I am truly sorry, Christine, but I cannot answer those questions." Oh, how his heart ached. Then, wincing, he asked, "Would you like to speak to Nadir again?"

Before Meg had spoken to her, Christine might have dropped it right there. She might have felt defeat and spoken no more on her curiosities. But, not now. She was sick of the power people seemed to have over her. Christine was sick and tired of feeling powerless in a situation. It had happened too much over the summer. _No going back.._ "No, I don't want to speak to Nadir. Erik, I want to speak to you! Why can't you answer my questions? I would answer yours if you had any."

That was intriguing. _She would answer my questions? She would answer anything? _"I will answer your questions if you answer _one_ of mine. Christine… I need to know. Do you regret _everything_ that happened to you over the summer? Everything that occurred?" _If she knows me at all, she will read more into it…_

Without thinking, Christine almost answered, 'yes'. But, her mind took over. _'Everything'?_ She knew 'yes' was not the answer. _Duh…_ "No," she softly said. "No, I don't. I regret the worst parts, but there were good parts, too. I- I don't regret meeting _you_…" Then, she added, "And Nadir, of course."

Erik's heart was beating so quickly. "You do not regret meeting me." He basked in the words for a moment. But, then, he knew what he had to do. With as much conviction as he could summon, he said, "Now, I suppose it is my turn. I will answer your second question before the first." He gulped. "Yes, I said that I wanted to see you again. I did, and I still do. Christine, you are the most interesting person I have ever met. You are the best friend I have ever had. You saved my life in the process of saving another. You are kind, compassionate, and deserving of so much. Of _course_ I want to see you again. How could I not? Though, I must admit, I have been unable to summon the courage."

Christine blinked and had to lie down. _He's so sincere.. God, I love him so much._

He took a deep breath. "As for your other question… You are right. I wanted revenge before what occurred this summer. Revenge upon the Grants, revenge upon the world. Nadir was the only person that would speak to me, much less _befriend_ me. But.. then, you came into the picture. You were wounded and wanted revenge, yourself. You reminded me so much of myself. More so than you know." He paused. "I know I have filled your head with such confusion." Then, his heart beating quicker than ever, he whispered, "The answer is 'you'."

Christine had almost forgotten what the question was, but it then struck her. She froze. She couldn't breathe. The word, 'you', kept resounding in her mind. _He wants... me?_

Her silence was affirmation to Erik. "Of course, you do not want anything to do with a disgusting person such as I. I understand.."

Christine shook her head. _Hell, no._ "Wait! Erik, don't say another word. You're just assuming things." She giggled. She just couldn't help it. "Don't do that. Please, don't. You're completely wrong." She heard nothing but the sound of his shallow breathing now. _Ha. Now I've made him speechless._ Then, she licked her lips and timidly asked, "So, you want… me?"

Erik nodded slowly on his end of the line and, just as timidly, softly said, "Yes."

Christine seriously had no idea of this. She hadn't seen any signs. _Then again, though, I probably wouldn't know a sign if it slapped me upside the head. I'm not like Meg. I can't tell if a guy is interested in me._ Then, her eyes widened. _Wait! What if I'm getting the wrong idea! _"What do you mean?"

He sighed. _What do I mean? Is she really so blind as to not see? Do I have to divulge my entire soul to her? Will it all be pointless?_ "Christine, dear child, do you really not know?" He ran his fingers through his hair when there was no response. Then, with his voice soft and husky, he said, "I want you."

Christine's mouth became dry at that, and her heartbeat quickened. If ever there were anything she wanted to hear, it was that. But, she couldn't help but ask, "Ar-are you sure?"

Erik couldn't help but slightly chuckle at her ways. At last, he was regaining his strength and determination. "Yes, I am sure." His voice was still so soft.

Christine could sense his determination, and her own increased at his words. "Do you want to know something?" she asked slyly.

Erik smiled, his eyes glowing. Somehow, he could now sense her feelings. "Yes, I am dying to know."

Christine then whispered bashfully, "I want you, too."

Erik's smile grew ten-fold. "You mean what you are saying?" He sounded so anxious. Never had this seemed possible.

Christine couldn't help but smile. "Of course I mean it."

Before Christine could say more, Erik said, his voice husky and filled with lust and love, "I want to see you."

She wanted to see him, too. She was dying to! "Yes." Then, she continued, "I know where your house is now." She didn't care how forward she sounded, for she asked, "Can I come over?"

Erik was ready to meet her anywhere. "Yes.. Yes, I shall go home right now."

"I'll be there soon." Christine felt as if she were in a dream.

"I'll be waiting." Erik was stunned. Never had affection been sent his way. He clicked the 'off' button on the phone and held it to his heart momentarily before Nadir walked in.

"Well?" he asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Erik frowned. "You would know. You were listening."

"I could not resist."

"Yes, well, since you heard everything, you must know that I am leaving. Thank you for lending me your phone." He handed it to his friend and practically ran towards the door.

Nadir just shook his head and laughed. "Children," he sarcastically said before going to the kitchen to fix a glass of wine.

Christine hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. It was at that moment that Meg barged into the room. "Meg!"

"Yeah, I know, I was listening.. I couldn't help it!"

Christine sighed and then said, "Well, I'm glad you're here. Will you help me find something to wear?"

Meg was overjoyed to take part. This was the most fun she'd had since helping another friend get together with a guy! "Sure. I'm thinking red… Yeah, definitely red."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Erik's house… August 11_

_Third Person POV_

Erik had never been so nervous. Never. He truly did not know what he was doing. He just knew he wanted everything to be perfect. So, what could the he do? Clean. Yes, he cleaned everywhere he could as fast as possible. The den was what he was most concerned about. The whole house was trashed, thanks to these rough past two weeks. Now, he knew his rage was all for nothing. He'd never been happier.

It was right as he was arranging some piano music when the doorbell rang.

Erik's breath caught. Looking around once more, he made his way to the door. Before opening it, he brushed the front of his clothing, cleared his throat, and smoothed his hair.

Then, he opened the door.

What he saw made his eyes widen and jaw nearly drop.

--

Christine was shaking with nerves as she drove to Erik's house. _I can't believe I'm doing this! Maybe I should go back.. Maybe I'm not ready for this…_

_But, no,_ she decided. _I need him._

She approached the house and smiled. It was certainly a nice home. Two stories and Victorian styled. She could really get used to living here. _Wait, what am I saying? It's as if I'm already thinking we're about to get married or something! Christine, you are an idiot!_

She tentatively got out of her car and slowly made her way to the door. _I hope I look ok and not too over the top.._ _I hope I'm ready for this.. There's no going back now._

Then, finally, she rang the doorbell and waited anxiously.

--

Erik stared openly at his love with hungry eyes. She looked incredible in a red top with a scooped neck and black capris. Her curls were down and cascading below her shoulders. The jewelry she wore accentuated her porcelain features. She was beautiful.

So beautiful was she and so intimidated was he that Erik didn't know what to do or say.

Christine was the first to speak. Blushing, she said, "Hi," softly.

There were so many things Erik had experienced in his life. So many horrible things. And so, this sort of moment and experience was something completely new. But, he did know one thing. _I have to speak, or I'll lose her._ "Hello," he greeted just as softly.

They just stood there for a moment looking at one another. Erik blinked and decided to stop acting so foolish. _This is Christine, not someone I have never met before! _"Please, come in."

Christine was glad he was finally saying something. She felt so awkward. "Thanks." She walked in and could sense his eyes on her. _I guess Meg really knew what she was doing when she picked out this outfit. He wouldn't be staring if he didn't like what he saw… I guess.._

"Would you… like something to drink?"

Christine nodded. "Sure."

"Tea?"

"Please." She walked towards the kitchen, but Erik stopped her.

"I will bring it to you. Please, sit in the den."

Christine blushed but obeyed.

Erik practically ran to the kitchen and fumbled around trying to remember how to actually make tea. The easiest task in the world seemed like a difficult game of chess at the moment. He wanted to return to her as quickly as possible.

Five minutes later, he walked into the den and found Christine sitting on his couch. His lips curled upward slightly at the sight of her. "Here you are." He handed her the cup, and their hands touched briefly. He looked into her eyes and slightly smiled.

Christine returned the smile and took the cup. _I'm being too quiet. He'll hate me if I don't start talking! _"So, um… About the conversation we had over the phone…"

Erik abruptly jumped to conclusions in his mind. _Oh god, she regrets it! No!_ He said nothing.

A confused look came over her features, and she softly asked, "What happens now?"

Relief swept through him. _Perhaps, I am wrong. She does not regret it. _Erik honestly replied, "I do not know."

Things were just so awkward between them. Christine found she couldn't take it. It then hit her. Smiling, she asked, "Want to play a game of cards?"

Erik smiled, as well. He actually had a few other things in mind, but a card game would be a nice beginning. "Of course. Whatever you wish."

"The game we played in the car?"

"Yes."

They played the game for a while, Erik, of course, winning. As they played, their hands touched more frequently. Over and over again, their hands would touch. Erik was still obtaining more cards than she, but Christine was slowly catching up.

Erik found he was fascinated with her hands. They were so perfect. Such a lovely porcelain color, as well.

The next time their hands touched, Erik reacted on impulse and took her right hand in his own.

Christine's eyes widened at the act, and she looked into his eyes.

Slowly, with his eyes always looking into hers, he raised her hand to his lips and let them linger on her skin momentarily.

She liked the way his lips felt on her skin and liked the feel of his warm breath. What she didn't like was the mask coming in contact with her skin. But, she spoke nothing of it. In fact, she couldn't help but giggle.

Erik loved the sound of her laughter. He let go of her hand, and the game of cards was forgotten. It was time to change subjects. "You have been through so much this summer. I must confess… I am worried about you. Christine, I know you have told me you are ok when I ask how you are. Your reply is always positive. But, is it truthful?" Before she could speak, he added, "You can tell me."

Christine looked into his eyes and then looked downward. _He's worried about me. That's sweet, but I don't want worry or pity. _Sighing, she said, "Sometimes, I'm ok. Sometimes, I can almost forget. But, only _almost_. It haunts me.. It always will. I guess I'll never be the same because of it."

How Erik wished he could have seen her before the tragedy. When she was happy and carefree.. If only he could have prevented it from happening! His hand clenched into a fist.

Christine noticed. "It makes me mad, too. But, I can't let him weaken me. At first, I surrendered and felt like I didn't have any strength. But, I've regained it… Because of you."

Erik looked at her puzzled. "Because of me?" He did not deserve credit. "No, Christine, you gain strength through yourself."

She could only shake her head. "You want to know something? Well, you see, this is not the only tragedy that has occurred in my life. When I was eleven, my parents died in a car crash. I was torn up. I've been so weak ever since then. And then, _he _came along. I've been weak since I was eleven years old, Erik. But, now, I feel strong." She blushed. "I wouldn't have admitted my feelings to you otherwise."

Erik could only stare at her. _My poor darling._ "You have had to deal with many trials. I am sorry, Christine."

"I'm not telling you this to receive pity."

He couldn't help but blurt out, "I do not pity you." Then, he had to calm himself and explain. "I, too, do not appreciate pity. To me, pity is what increases weakness and causes pain. It is deplorable."

"You're right." She looked off into the fireplace, which held no fire, and became lost in thought over everything that had occurred in her life.

Erik wished to know her thoughts. "Christine?"

She turned her head towards him and asked, "Yeah?" with tears in her eyes.

Erik's face, though covered, contorted into sorrow at seeing her in such a state. "Oh, Christine…" He moved forward and embraced her.

Christine cried into his shoulder, and Erik stroked her hair. Then, to calm her, he actually began to sing softly.

It was the most beautiful voice Christine had _ever_ heard. Abruptly, her crying calmed and she sat up. "You can sing!"

Her amazement caused him to smile. "Yes, and so can you."

"B-but I had no idea! You have the best voice I've ever heard…"

"Why, thank you, mademoiselle." She giggled. He then searched her face. "But Christine, are you alright?"

She nodded ashamed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for breaking down on you.. Your shoulder must be wet.."

He lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes. "Christine, you can break down on my shoulder anytime."

Erik then had the strangest feeling. He felt like he wanted to.. kiss her.

Little did he know, Christine felt the same way.

Their heads moved closer together slowly, until they could feel one another's breathing. "Christine," Erik whispered with devotion. He closed his eyes, his head continuing to move forward.

Then, though, Christine fulfilled another urge. She moved her hand towards his face and removed the mask.

Before any kind of kiss could take place, Erik turned his head and away. He gasped and covered the horror with his hands.

Christine reached forward and placed her right hand on his shoulder. "Erik, calm down. I've seen your face, remember? Hell, I've given your face stitches! You can't turn away from me now. I won't let you." She physically turned him towards her. He was still covering his face.

"Trust me, Christine, you do not really wish to see this."

"I already have. Come on, Erik. Don't hide."

Slowly, he obeyed and moved his hands away. Then, he sighed. "I have only one request. Please, do not remove my mask without telling me."

Christine then realized what she had done. Her face took on a look of shame. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! I just… I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

He looked at her in understanding. "My darling, it is alright." She shook her head. "Really, it is." Then, before she had time to react, Erik moved forward and touched his lips to her forehead. "See? It is fine."

Christine was startled, but not in a bad way. The feel of his lips upon her face felt so good. She smiled and blushed. "Ok," she murmured.

Erik realized just what he had done. _That felt so good._ _I wish to do it again._ "Christine?" he whispered. He was asking permission.

Christine smiled. She adored him.

Erik couldn't resist the look on her face and kissed her forehead once more, lingering slightly.

At that point, Christine couldn't stand it any longer. She quickly moved so that her forehead was replaced with her lips.

For the first time, they truly kissed.

Erik's eyes closed at the feel of it. Her lips were so soft and warm. She made him feel like he could do _anything_. And so, with that feeling, he deepened the kiss.

Christine welcomed everything. This was all she ever wanted.

Slowly, they moved back onto the cushions of the couch so that Christine was against the cushions and Erik on top of her.

They remained in that position for quite sometime. When they finally broke apart, Erik just lay there with his hands positioned on either side of her body so she wouldn't have his full weight on her. He stared at her. "You are incredible," he whispered reverently.

Christine finally opened her eyes with a content smile on her face. Then, without modesty, she asked, "Can we do it again?" She'd just never experienced such passion.

Erik grinned and claimed her lips with his own once more. He could not get enough of her. The kiss deepened quickly, and they continued their exploring for quite some time. Then, when Christine found she had to breathe, Erik lips trailed downward, and he explored her neck.

Christine tilted her head back to give him better access and closed her eyes in bliss.

They could have gone farther. They both wanted to. But, neither felt truly ready to travel into such territory.

Erik kissed her once more before sitting up and replacing the mask to his face. Christine sat up, as well.

"That was fun," she couldn't help but say.

Erik found he had to agree. "Yes, I have never been so happy."

"Same here." Then, she frowned at her next thought. "Erik, what happens when college begins?"

He couldn't help but reply jokingly, "I suppose I shall just have to go with you."

She laughed. "No, but seriously.. I can't not see you." Her honesty caused her to blush.

"Oh, my darling, you will see me. We _must_ see each other. I do not think I could survive otherwise."

"I feel that way, too." Then, she began thinking and talking at the same time. "Ok, so, let's see. Indiana University is about three hours away.." Her eyes widened. "My gosh, three whole hours!"

Erik was now becoming a bit nervous. "I had no idea it was that far.."

Christine began jumping to conclusions. "You know, I don't have to go there. I can just go to some community college. Then, we could see each other all the ti-"

Erik quickly interrupted. "No, Christine. You must attend Indiana University. Their vocal program is supreme. No, I insist that you go." Realizing something, he said, "I will always be here. I will always be here for you."

She thought she was going to cry. "That's not good enough! I want to be with you!"

Erik reached out and held her hand. "The least you can do is come home on weekends."

"Weekends! Of course! I'll come home _every_ weekend!" She smiled, but it soon faded. "But, that's still not good enough."

He sighed feeling the same way. Thinking of a solution, he said, "I am willing to move if it means being closer to you."

Christine grabbed his hands. "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

She hugged him. "Oh, Erik!" But, she then regained her senses. "No, you can't do that. This is your home. I can't allow you to give it up."

Erik smiled. "You are an angel. Do not worry, Christine. We will figure something out."

"Yeah, we'd better." She laughed. "This has been the best day ever. I had no idea you liked me."

'_Like' you? Christine, I love you. But, perhaps it is too soon to say so._ "I had no idea you had feelings for me." He continued, "You know, you are the first person who has looked beyond the mask without fear."

She frowned and simply said, "People are stupid. I'm not."

He chuckled. "I suppose you are right." He then looked at his watch. "Perhaps, we should save the rest of this for another time. It is getting late, and I do not want you driving at night."

Christine adored his caring ways. "Maybe you're right." She took his hands and looked him in the eye. "Erik, thank you _so much_ for this. It has been the best day of my life."

"Mine, as well." He paused before saying, "Christine, I wish to see you frequently this week."

"Yeah, of course! Please, can we get together tomorrow? Please?"

He loved her so. "Yes, of course."

"Let me give you my cell phone number. Or, I can call you. Either way."

"I believe it would be more proper for me to call you."

"You're such a gentleman." She grinned finding that she loved it. "Well, alright." She gave him her number, and both stood.

It was then that they became shy. "Christine, this has been.. wonderful. I truly do not know how to describe it."

Christine smiled and nodded. "It's indescribable. To tell the truth, I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, my dear, I feel the same way." They walked towards the door slowly. Neither wanted to part, but both knew they had to.

Christine smiled. "Well.."

Erik smiled, too. "Well.." Without asking, he moved in and embraced her. Then, he claimed her lips. After a moment, he whispered against her lips without thinking, "I love you..."

Instantly, Christine's eyes widened. She backed away slightly.

_Oh no.. _Erik realized what he had said. _Did I truly just admit that? _He hadn't meant to.

"Y-you do?" Christine could see the look of horror on his face. He obviously wasn't thinking she felt the same as he did. A smile met her lips as her eyes gazed into her. "I love you, too."

Her words were startling, to say the least. "What?" he whispered.

Christine's good hand reached out to take his own. "Let's go back to the den. I don't have to leave yet." She led him through the house until they were sitting on the couch for the second time. Then, she looked at him. "Is it really so surprising?"

Erik nodded dazedly. "Yes. I-I had no idea.."

She did the only thing she could think to do and leaned forward to kiss him. "How about now?" she asked after ending the brief kiss. "Now is it surprising?"

He could only nod, still astonished.

Kissing him again, she smiled against his lips. "And now?" she whispered.

_This is happening, Erik. Return to reality and accept it! _He did as his thoughts instructed and stared at the angel in front of him. "Christine," he whispered. "Oh, Christine.."

She kissed him again and was about to back away, but he held her in place and continued kissing her deeply. She returned it wholeheartedly, her heart swelling with love.

Erik's heart was also swelling with the love and devotion he felt for her. "I love you," he said softly, hugging her. It felt so incredible to finally be able to say the words. And to have her return them? He was living his fantasies. His life, for the first time, was perfect.

"I love you," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. This was everything she wanted. For the first time in years, she was truly happy. The man she loved returned her feelings. The moment was so tender that she felt tears in her eyes.

He basked in the moment for quite some time before softly asking, "You will come home on weekends?"

"Yes," she replied while nodding against his shoulder. "Every weekend." Then, she asked, "And we'll see each other everyday this week?"

Erik's lips curled upward in contentment as he nodded. "Yes."

It was time for them to part. They knew that they would see each other again, though, and it felt so good to finally know that.

"I love you," were the final words they both spoke before Christine reluctantly left for the night. Both were anxious for the following day when they would see each other again.

For the first time, their pasts were behind them and far from their minds. They only thought of each other and the bright future they would share together.

**The End

* * *

**

**I want to thank each of you so much for reading this story! I'm glad I decided to post it again :) I hope you enjoyed these final chapters. **

**Thank you so much to reviewers! I have loved every review I've received! They have meant so much to me. Really.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. As always, leave a review on your way out :)**

**Now, onto my other stories :D**

**-Lauren**


End file.
